


【授权翻译】拿坡里一夜/Una Notte A Napoli

by athousandnights



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandnights/pseuds/athousandnights
Summary: 亲子分。第三人称视角。那不勒斯的一夜，在海边月下，我的心被一只忘记如何飞翔的天使偷走了。（情节描述可在注释中找到。）因脏话、性暗示、对精神疾病的强烈暗示和其他成人内容而定为M级。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. 第一天：无翼天使

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexanderRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderRyan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Una Notte A Napoli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716167) by [AlexanderRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderRyan/pseuds/AlexanderRyan). 



> My most sincere gratitude to @AlexanderRyan for sharing this work! I'm so, so, so honoured to be permitted to translate it!!
> 
> 罗维诺唱的歌的歌词翻译可在结尾处找到。
> 
> 情节描述：安东尼奥和两位老朋友——基尔伯特和弗朗西斯，一起游览那不勒斯。在一个喝醉后的夜晚，安东尼奥在一片海滩上听见清风捎来了一阵轻柔的歌声。在阳台上有一个人，安东尼奥将他认成了天使，但是，哎呀，“天使”一看见他就躲进了房子里，把安东尼奥一个人丢在那儿。第二天，他们再次撞见了对方——字面意义上的撞——为了要为前一晚酒后盯着人看而道歉，安东尼奥提出请罗维诺共进午餐和甜点。罗维诺不情不愿地答应了，于是浪漫的火花就此迸发。问题是什么呢？安东尼奥只会在那不勒斯留一个星期。

笑声回荡在狭小的酒吧里，烟雾缭绕，酒味熏人。含糊不清的话语与玻璃叮当声和脚步声交杂在一起。被挤到角落里的点唱机播放着音乐，意大利语伴随刺耳的噪音源源不断地涌出来。一张张圆桌围在昏暗的、临时搭建的舞池边，醉醺醺的顾客在阳台上冲着他们彻夜舞蹈的伙伴们大呼小叫——有人会说，他们跳得很烂。酒保似乎也在忙着为顾客们倒酒的间隙随着老歌的节拍起舞，大多数的客人都是称这座城市为家的意大利人。在这间破旧的小酒吧里很难找到外国人，因为只有经常光顾的人知道这家酒吧。它的声名远扬靠的是当地人口耳相传，而不是广告和闪亮的灯光牌。从外表看，它破旧不堪，似乎完全不是那么回事儿。然而，正如流言所说，这里是停下脚步喝一杯的最佳场所。即使你是外地人，他们也会像欢迎家人一样招待你，那些烂醉的客人会视你为他们中的一员。

安东尼奥很喜欢这里。他喜欢目前为止所见到的关于这个城市的一切——而他只来了一个星期。他和其他客人一起说笑唱歌——尽管有些走调且几乎就没有对上过歌词。当他们把他拖到舞池上时，他甚至和一位女士跳了几次舞。通常情况下，他只是坐着喝酒，和他的朋友整夜聊天。但见弗朗西斯如此坚持他应该为这个夜晚找到一位特殊的女士，他没有选择只好起身。他其实并不介意。他很喜欢跳舞！他享受舞蹈，这是他最喜欢的娱乐活动！但是，当你分不清前后左右时，或是当你重复和同一位女孩跳舞时，这或许会变得有些让人困惑。

西班牙人轻笑一声，跌进了身后的椅子里，汗珠在他身上闪闪发亮，他的衬衫因被汗湿而粘在身上。橄榄色的肤色中透着一簇粉，他的心脏在胸腔中砰砰直跳。他用手背擦掉了额头上的汗，坐在转椅上转过来。“哇哦，谁知道意大利姑娘能让你累成这样？”他又笑了一下，伸手端起他的酒。他身边的法国人咧嘴笑起来，德国人拍了拍他的背，祝贺他的成功。但是，当然了，随之而来的是对安东尼奥没有邀请任何一位女孩单独跳一曲的奚落。谁知道他在醉后会这么直白呢？他释出一声轻笑，随后仰头喝了一大口酒，酒杯咚的一声敲在桌上，“你一点也不了解意大利女人，mi amigo。”他对他亲爱的朋友答道。他露齿一笑，越过对方的肩膀瞥了一眼。“如果她们在跳舞时就能让你累成这样，我担心她们在床上会多有活力。”

尽管，今晚他没有想过这样的事。他的脑子里几乎不会再有这样的想法了。坦白说，基尔伯特也是这样。通常，在这样的事上，他会选择基尔伯特作为倾诉对象——尽管在酒精的影响下，基尔伯特向来喜欢以他自己的方式卖弄风骚——但今晚似乎并非如此。基尔伯特在他的回答下有些泄气，之后大笑一声，猛地伸长手臂举着啤酒杯挥了一圈——把一大滩啤酒洒在了地上。丝毫没有留意到落在地上的伙伴，他转身对身旁的西班牙人开口。“你这么说意大利女孩，我的朋友，但那些西班牙姑娘呢？”他操着一口浓重的德国口音嘟嘟囔囔。他戳了戳朋友的胸口。“他们就和意大利女孩一样……啊，什么来着……一样疯狂！你见过她们喝醉过吗？从来没有。”

安东尼奥哼了一声，拍开杵着他胸口的手，眼角露出一丝窃笑。“说得好像你们德国女孩能好到哪里去似的。”

基尔伯特气冲冲地坐直了身子，挺起胸膛抬起下颚。他摆出一副傲慢的神情：“不是我的德国女孩。是我弟弟的。我有——”

“——有历史悠久的普鲁士血统，是，是，我知道，”安东尼奥替他结尾，顺便翻了个白眼，笑了一声。“我已经听过无数遍了，基尔伯特，我不需要再听一遍了。”

“我已经说过一遍了，我还要说无数遍！”基尔伯特宣布，“我是普鲁士人！我不会…我不会——！”

随后是弗朗西斯环住了他的朋友，向他露出一个大大的笑容，用一只手挑起他的下巴。“哦，mon amour，我们一定要打架吗？毕竟我们身边都是意大利最棒的女人，不是吗？我们不应该……浸润在意大利这一美丽国度的光辉之中吗？”他向基尔伯特凑近，用指尖把对方的脸挑向自己。

当然了，基尔伯特完全不享受这些，气恼地吼了一声，用一只手推开了弗朗西斯的脸。“滚！你个智障法国佬，你他妈在干什么？”他尖声叫道。但是，哎，弗朗西斯似乎早已达到了他的目的，他撅起嘴唇试图透过手指亲基尔伯特一口。自称为是普鲁士人的人受够了这个法国人，他气呼呼地从凳子上滑下来，使弗朗西斯险些跌下来。令人惊讶的是，即使是在喝醉的状态下，他依然能很好地调整身形。

当基尔伯特愤然离去，叫着他要去跳舞，要忘掉弗朗西斯的“变态行径”时，金发男人将注意力转移到安东尼奥身上，向他眨了眨眼。西班牙人以口型无声地道了一句“谢谢”，于是弗朗西斯坐到基尔伯特的椅子上。他纤细的手指环绕着酒杯。“没事，小意思。”

安东尼奥用手撑着头，一抹愉快的微笑在他的嘴角漾开。“是，没错。也许你应该经常这样做？最好是在他大喊大叫把我喊聋之前？”

弗朗西斯快活地笑了一阵，拍了拍他朋友的背。“下次吧，mon ami，下次。”

安东尼奥抿了一口他自己的白兰地，一声轻笑从他的喉中溢出。二人间的静默令人舒适，尽管他们身边的嘈杂声从未停止过。且如果安东尼奥留神细听，他能听到基尔伯特大言不惭地宣称自己能在两只手被绑在身后的情况下，同时和三个人扳手腕。他要如何做到这些？安东尼奥永远也不会知道。他已经几乎要把一半的心思都花在琢磨其中的可能性上了，但弗朗西斯在这时开口，向他投来一束好奇的目光。

“但是，说真的…我 _很_ 好奇。你今晚和这么多女士跳了舞，但你没有对其中任何一个采取行动。当她们主动时，你好像都会故意溜回我们身边。为什么，安东尼奥？”

他思索片刻。她们对自己采取行动了吗……？他甚至都没有意识到。安东尼奥耸耸肩，再次把酒杯凑到嘴边。“我不知道，”他若有所思，眼神空洞。“我猜我对她们都没什么兴趣。说实话，我几乎不记得她们的脸。”酒精顺着他的喉咙流了下去。

没用多久，弗朗西斯向他靠近，脱口而出他脑子里的第一想法：“有没有可能……你朝另一边弯了？”闻言，安东尼奥深吸了一口气，不留神把杯中的酒也一同吸了进去。杯子重重磕到了桌上，安东尼奥在灼人的酒精中猛地咳了起来，伸手不住地拍打自己的胸口。弗朗西斯向后靠了靠，嘴角挂着玩味的笑容。“当然了，我不介意这个。爱就是爱，oui？但如果你早点告诉我，我就不会丢给你这么多女孩了！为什么呢，我也可以介绍点帅小伙给你——”

“不，不，不用了，”安东尼奥恢复气息之后立刻打断他。他清了清肺部剩下的酒精，用手背抹了下嘴。“不是这样的。”

“你确定？我认识一个又俊又俏的英国小可爱他——”

“弗朗西斯，不用了。真的。”

弗朗西斯遗憾地叹气：“好吧，如果不是这样，那你是什么情况？”

再一次，他耸了耸肩。他的视线凝固在他的酒杯上，但他并没有真的看着它。“这……很难解释……”他的精致的嘴唇微微皱起，因疑惑而稍稍侧头。“正如我所说，我对她们都不感兴趣。我…没有 _注意_ 到她们，你知道吗？我和她们之间没有那种……火花。”

弗朗西斯恍然大悟般“啊”了一声，端起他的酒杯，晃晃其中深色的液体，了然一笑，注视着他深色头发的朋友。“那么你是在追求长久的爱情，而不是一夜情了？”

一个停顿。安东尼奥为这个概念歪了下头，绿眸自眼角打量着对方。他在俯身喝酒时轻笑了一声，忽然有些局促。“对，基本就是这样……”追求这样的东西，幼稚吗？安东尼奥认为确实幼稚。

法国人怀疑地挑起眉头。“你以前从不会为此烦恼。”

安东尼奥耸肩，再次将注意力转移到他的酒上，手指抚过杯口边缘。在他背后，他能听见物体砰砰作响和他如此完美的“普鲁士”朋友胜利的呼喊。哇哦，所以他真的赢了扳手腕……或西班牙人只是这样推测。“那时的我年少无知。”他指出。弗朗西斯似乎没什么好说的，他仅仅轻哼了一声。于是，他继续道：“我不想再追求那样的感情了。我承认我从中获得过乐趣，在我们四处撒野追求小姑娘的那个时候，那很有趣。但我们当时还在上大学。”

“基尔伯特现在还 _在_ 上学。我们还没过那个阶段呢。”弗朗西斯一边提醒他，一边啜了一口酒。

安东尼奥笑了一下。“你说的有道理，”他承认。他看见又一抹窃笑溜过对方的唇角。他打趣地用手肘戳了戳他的朋友。“但我没再见过你追求女孩。调情，确实，但不再碰到一个漂亮女孩就和她上床了。”

法国人又发出了一阵笑声，但很快就被一个伤感的微笑所取代。“Oui，我猜你是对的。但我还没有完全放弃，你知道。我只是在我的选择上更加……保守了而已。”

“这并不意味着你上床的频率还和以前一样。”

“啊，mon ami……有很多事都会随着我们年龄的增长而不得不被舍弃……”

安东尼奥哼了一声，又推了他朋友一把，眼中闪烁着调皮的神情。“嘿，别说要 ‘变老’ 之类的话。我现在还不想听到老头子的生活是什么样的。”

弗朗西斯抬手捂着心口故作疼痛。“Mon Dieu！（法语，我的上帝）你伤到我了，mon ami！我以为我们是患难与共的兄弟！”

西班牙人笑了起来，抛给他一个得意的笑容。“这你就错了，mi amigo，”他说道，嘲讽脱口而出。“我比你小一岁。所以不管我有多老，你都是最老的那个。看看你，你已经有白头发了！”

故作惊讶，故作生气，法国人冷哼一声，拍开了伸向他美丽金发的手。“不，我不接受！我没有白头发！就算我有，我还是一如既往的玉树临风！照你这样对待你的皮肤，你肯定会在我之前长皱纹！”他道，从深发男子那儿赢来了一声笑。没过多久，弗朗西斯也笑了起来，笑声一停，他就朝朋友投去微笑。“但是…安东尼奥……找点乐子吧。我知道你生活艰难，我希望你能利用这段时间好好放松一下，开心一点。我已经……有一段时间没见你笑得像以前那样开心了，mon cher ami。”

安东尼奥扬起了一个感激的笑容。“Gracias，弗朗西斯，但我会没事的。我会尽量玩得开心，我保证。”他答道。当然，随即他就听到了怒火中烧的叫喊声，以及，仿佛命中注定似的——他朋友不可一世、自吹自擂的回应，和由其引发的一连串丁零当啷的碰撞声和一声高过一声的呼嚎。他很清楚这是什么声音。一场酒吧乱斗的前奏。他翻了个白眼，将视线移向了骚乱的源头，果不其然，基尔伯特就在那正中心。他看着那堆断裂的木头，不禁打了个寒战。酒吧主人不会乐意失去一张桌子的……他将期待的目光投向了弗朗西斯。

“嘿，别看我。这次轮到你了。”

安东尼奥沉重地叹了口气，从座位上站了起来。“好吧，我去把他弄回来。但你得去赔偿损失。”

唉，他的思维逻辑恰好准确无误……酒保几乎一定不会为他可怜的桌子感到高兴，于是，他们三人都被请出了酒吧——且正如先前承诺过的那样，弗朗西斯留下一笔钱作为赔偿。这样的事并不是第一次发生。事实上，基尔伯特似乎经常会惹上这种麻烦。他通常不会是挑起争端的那个人，但由于他傲慢自大的态度，战火总会自动烧到家门口，而这让安东尼奥和弗朗西斯十分崩溃。的确，安东尼奥有时会参与其中，且他承认自己喜欢这些随机的争斗，但他无法继续享受酒吧的氛围，这相当令人失望。他已经逐渐喜欢上了这家酒吧，意大利的经典歌曲环绕在耳边，顾客们兴致勃勃地想要了解他们和他们的家乡……

尽管如此，安东尼奥没有机会为此闷闷不乐。当肾上腺素被消耗殆尽时，基尔伯特几乎没法自己走路。而安东尼奥的状态也没比他好多少，因为从他的步伐和吞吞吐吐的语气可以看出，他显然也醉得不轻。但是根据基尔伯特迈步的样子来看，他没可能自己走回酒店去。谢天谢地，还有弗朗西斯可以帮助他。二人一起，他们把三人中最重的伙伴顺着那不勒斯的街道拖了回去。安东尼奥甚至不知道他们花了多久才把钥匙插进锁眼里。他只注意到了高悬在空中的月亮，远处星光闪烁。可恶，他发誓他从前见过这条街道。

一进门，他就把这个自称是普鲁士人的大个子丢在了沙发上，那人心满意足地蜷了起来，迅速沉入睡眠，口中嘟囔着和香肠有关的东西。随着一声叹息，安东尼奥瘫进了沙发里，由内而外发出一阵咯咯的笑声。他向朋友抛去慵懒一笑，后者踹掉自己的鞋子爬上了床。“哇哦，多么美妙的一晚，不是吗？”

法国人已经一层层扒下了自己的衣服丢在一旁，笑了一声以作回应。“Oui，”他答道，强迫自己坐起来，以便在他们早上离开时被随意丢在床上的行李中翻找。他从里面取出了一条简单的运动裤。“很遗憾我们又被踢出来了，但我想咱们得活到老学到老~！”

一声轻笑从西班牙人的唇间溢出，他的视线扫过远处的电视机。“这就是你让基尔伯特单独离开的后果。他到底喝了多少？”

弗朗西斯在发现自己穿错裤腿时顿了一下。纠正过来后，他回答：“我不知道，我在第五杯之后就数不清了。”

安东尼奥敬佩地“嗯”了一声。“哇哦。我都不知道他喝了这么多。我发誓只看见他续了两次酒。”

“你中途和女士跳舞去了，不是吗？”

“但我还在盯着他呢。”

“嗯，而我今晚连可爱女孩儿的手都没亲过。”弗朗西斯面无表情。

“嘿，别这么说！我一直在回头看。”

“不，你的心思根本就没回来。你在舞池上跳得可欢了。”弗朗西斯倒在了床上，扭动着挪到枕头上调整姿势。“我不是说那是坏事，东尼。我很高兴你能玩得开心。你已经很久没这样了。”

安东尼奥在回答前犹豫了一下。“对，好吧，我也许跳舞跳得有些上头……”他面带微笑沉思一会。他挣扎着站起来，在蹑手蹑脚向前之前扶着沙发稳了一下，留鼾声如雷的普鲁士人独自在他的梦境中。“但你得承认，我们西班牙人确实知道如何聚会。”他一边眨眼，一边得意笑着。

弗朗西斯以哼声作答，脱下一只袜子丢给他的老朋友。“要是你给我倒杯酒我就承认这种愚蠢的事情。”

“为什么我要——”

“因为你已经站起来了，而我要看电视。”随着话音落下，电视机忽然亮了起来，安东尼奥终于意识到遥控器消失去哪儿了。哦，对了，这正是他起身要找的东西。

无可奈何地哼了一声，安东尼奥打开小冰箱取出了一小瓶酒。根据标签来看，他认为这应该不错。他在冰箱上方的桌子上抓起一个杯子扔到床上，弗朗西斯惊叫，责怪起他的冒失。他翻了个白眼，打断了他的大声抱怨：“Dios mío，弗朗西斯，冷静点。我确保了它们不会撞到任何东西，甚至不会互相撞到。”法国人一边嘟嘟囔囔，一边声调尖细地模仿他朋友的话，随后打开了酒瓶为自己斟上一杯酒。

安东尼奥一边走向门口一边用脚踢上了冰箱门，将门卡和手机装进口袋里。“我要出去走走。今晚的夜色很美，我还从来没见过满月下的那不勒斯，”他说道。弗朗西斯“嗯”了一声以示知晓。在确认自己的房卡还安全地塞在口袋里后，安东尼奥离开了酒店房间。

他让自己的脚步引领自己，确保在脑子里记下自己走过的路线。当然了，考虑到他头脑清醒的程度，这对他有一些困难，但是他知道自己早晚都能走回去。毕竟，他不想早上醒来发现自己躺在某个公园的长椅上。或更糟的是……监狱牢房里。他为这个想法哆嗦了一下。他人生中已经有三次在铁栏杆后苏醒，却全然不知自己究竟是怎么进来的……或者，是四次吗？他记不清了，所有的一切在此刻都混沌不清。然而，他确实知道一点：那对他而言 _不是_ 什么快乐时光。他花了不少时间说服警察并道歉，以证明自己已经清醒到可以离开的程度了……谢天谢地，他们只关了他一晚上。

当他漫步在街道上时，他的神思云游四海，游荡到了一个又一个刚冒出来的主题上。游荡到那些不值一提的事上，又经常会回到头顶繁星点点的夜空，或是这半边空无一人的小镇。他的手揣在口袋里，步伐轻盈。在路上的某一处，他甚至稳住了脚步。然而，当他又迈出了几步，发现自己踩在沙子上时，他慢了下来。他轻哼一声，注意力被脚上的运动鞋吸引过去……没关系的。

迅速向四周一暼，他开始脱鞋子，打算顺手把袜子也塞了进去。确实，这有些困难，考虑到在他单脚站立时，他的身体却决定现在该是尽情摇摆的时候了。但他还是成功把它们脱了下来。安东尼奥用手指拎着他的鞋，向前走去。凉爽的沙子在他的趾间摩擦。这让他想起了他每晚在西班牙的海滩上的散步，他的家乡……他的嘴角升起了一抹伤感的微笑。对，这就是他魂牵梦萦的家乡事……当生活还没有这么艰难时，当他的困扰只有被驳回的论文时，他可以直接走到沙滩上去，去那与世隔绝的地方，看月亮在远方的海面上洒下一片潋滟的波光。那些轻柔、翻滚的波浪会为他唱一支摇篮曲，哄他入睡，唯有在第二日清晨太阳升起时才会醒来。大海总是他的世外桃源，自他记事起，他就一直觉得自己与海之间有一种强烈的联系。怪不得，有这么多地方去，他却唯独走来这里……他得承认，他很惊讶这里没有其他人。

滔滔海浪冲击他的内心，舒缓他的神经，吟唱一首他已烂熟于心的摇篮曲。绿色的眼眸注视着倒映在水面上的连绵起伏的月光。群星似乎也随着那颗巨大、净白的球体翩翩起舞。海浪的声音包裹着他，将城市的喧嚣抛在脑后。他深呼吸，任清风自海洋捎来一阵阵清新、湿咸的空气。隐约间，他怀疑自己是否故地重游，回到了他从前的避难所。大海的歌声整夜不绝，直到破晓。不，他不是……他再也不能回到那里了，不论他有多么希望。

他在回忆中微笑起来，他的脚步一顿。也许，他可以找机会带弗朗西斯和基尔伯特来看一看这壮观的景象……毕竟，这确实是美景。但他们真的能欣赏它吗……？弗朗西斯或许可以，但他一路上会就女孩儿的玩笑滔滔不绝。关于带着你的爱人来这里散步会有多么浪漫。另一方面，基尔伯特…安东尼奥叹了口气。也许最好还是别带他们了……这片海提供的风光对他们来说完全是对牛弹琴。他们只会玷污了这如银的月色。这样澄澈的夜空……对，这是天堂，即使他是唯一一个能欣赏它的人。

他站着阖上双眼，让海声将他拥进一个温柔、爱抚的怀抱。风拂过他的头发，大海的芬芳溢满他的鼻腔。在温暖的空气中，他觉得自己几乎要躺下来沉沉睡去。他欲屈服于海的摇篮曲，到第二天早晨再醒过来。但他知道他不能这么做。尽管他在家乡可以如此，但那并不意味着他在这儿也可以这样。海滩边房屋林立……而他又喝醉了……不，这一定不是好主意。

_"Come stai, come sto_  
_Maledettamente bene_  
_Penso a te, penso a noi, e non vivo piu'..."_

他睁开眼。那是……一首歌…但它从何而来……？他上一次查看时，自己还是孤身一人。奇怪，安东尼奥向四周张望，在眼角余光处，他瞥到一抹白色在风中飘扬。他朝着不远处的阳台抬起头，注视着在玻璃门外翻飞的白色窗帘。那颜色在月光下似乎更鲜明了，在漆黑的夜里焕发着耀眼的光彩。当风改变方向时，那窗帘落回原处。西班牙人的心跳停止了。

_"Fore sei, abile_  
_A nascondere il dolore_  
_Forse no, non lo so, ma ti aspettero'..."_

一只天使。那是他脑中闪过的第一个念头。他被迷住了。他难以呼吸。他没法移开自己的眼睛。他动不了。那儿，在阳台上，站着一个人，目光落在远处的海洋上。月光似乎独独照在他一人身上，柔化了他的面部线条，为他的深发添上点点星光。他站姿随意，双臂交叉着撑在阳台栏杆上，向前倾身似乎随时可以展翅飞翔。与此同时，那同样的站姿又似乎是那么……怏怏不乐。微风拂过他的衣摆与他的发尖，携着轻柔、深沉的嗓音，更给人他可以飞的幻觉。但那样的凝视……似乎是他已经忘记该如何飞翔了。他好像在渴望和风能带他远去，但身后没有翅膀允许他这样做。

_"Guardami, sono qui_  
_Tra l'inferno e il paradiso_  
_Non so piu', che anno e', cerco solo te.."_

安东尼奥意识到，这是一首如此悲伤的歌。除了零星的几句以外，他对歌词一窍不通，但他可以从歌唱的方式听出其内容并不会让人称心如意。他吞了口唾沫，双唇抿成一条细线。如此美丽的天使，唱着如此悲伤的曲调……他真的那么想飞走吗？他想帮帮他。他想帮助这只天使飞翔。但他要怎么做呢……？他向前一步，正欲开口。然而，当月光几不可见地移动了一两寸，展示出对方圆润脸颊上的泪痕时，他说不出话了。不知为何，这让他吃了一惊。如此的美人，毫无顾忌地哭泣……现在他再听那甜美的嗓音，他能听到其中细微的颤动。那垂下栏杆，或卷曲或舒展的手指，好像能帮他接住泪水似的。

_"Tutto sa, di follia_  
_Ma e' solo malinconia_  
_Vedo la realta' e vorrei che fosse una bugia..."_

他被感动了。这只无翼天使……这首歌……他抬起手捂住嘴，他皱着眉，泪水盈满眼眶。歌词背后隐含了如此多的情感。即使他不能明白，但他能明白其中暗藏的情绪。如此痛苦，如此悲伤，如此……孤独。他想把天使裹进怀里，在他耳边低声安慰。即使他过去从没有见过他，即使他从没有和他说过话，即使他再也不会见到他……他想向天使保证一切都会好的。真的有人——任何人——在意他。即使是一个完完全全的陌生人……但他甚至移不动步。他只能站着聆听。

_"In nome dell'amore..._  
_L'alba brucera'..._  
_Le porte della tua prigione..._

_"In nome dell'amore..._  
_Voglio dirti che ti amo..."_

_Ti amo_ 。他知道这是什么意思。这在西班牙语中几乎是一样的。仅仅两个词使他惊诧万分，不禁呼吸一滞。 _我爱你_ 。听到这样的词……用如此悲伤的语调被唱出……他想知道这些是关于什么。但随着最后一个音节落下，天使似乎突然发现有人正凝望着他。安东尼奥看着他的头左转右转，最后终于以一个角度看向了海滩。

他们的目光相遇了。另一人眼中的那抹绿色在月光下一清二楚。安东尼奥瞠目结舌。又一次，他发现自己动不了了。他的视线不愿移开。天使倏然挺直腰杆，抬手猛地揉了揉眼睛，怒气蚀刻在他的唇上。当他的手放下时，那一个瞪眼使得西班牙人脊背发凉。他从安东尼奥身边逃走了，他消失在了房子里，随着玻璃门砰的一声关上，窗帘和天使都不知所踪。

安东尼奥只好又注视了一会儿，他的心在胸腔中砰砰作响……如此的美人……微笑漫上了他的嘴角。

当他回到酒店时，他能说起的只有今晚碰到的那位美丽的天使，声称“她”偷走了他的心——而他得到的却只有关于他比自己以为的更醉的指责，以及被一个满腹牢骚的普鲁士人丢来的鞋。

* * *

_“你还好吗，我还好吗_  
_该死的不能更好了_  
_我思念你，思念我们，我不欲生_

_“也许你擅长_  
_隐藏你的痛苦_  
_也许不是，我不知道，但我会等你”_

_“看着我，我在这里_  
_在天堂与地狱之间_  
_我不知今夕何年，我只是在找你……”_

_“一切皆为疯狂所触碰_  
_但那只是悲伤_  
_我看见现实，我希望那是谎言……”_

_“以爱之名_  
_黎明将会烧毁_  
_你监狱的大门……”_

_“以爱之名_  
_我想告诉你我爱你……”_


	2. 第二天：重返人间

只有十足的蠢人才会注意不到围绕在安东尼奥身边生机勃勃的气息。他早上醒来后好像一直都很有精神。自他睁眼的那一刻，他甚至亲手拉开了窗帘，以歌唱般的声音和甚至更欢欣的态度将他的朋友们从睡梦中唤醒。基尔伯特并不乐意见到清晨的眼光，他一边哼哼一边翻身背对着窗户，但至少弗朗西斯还是对朋友的突然变性表示赞许。对这位自称是“爱情专家”的人来说，他清楚其背后原因就是——昨晚的那位“天使”。即使安东尼奥关于那位站在阳台上的意大利人只字未提，弗朗西斯还是 _明白_ 。哦，他是怎么明白的……但是，安东尼奥本人并不承认。毕竟这世上没有一见钟情。不，他只是很高兴自己终于又有那样的 _感觉_ 了。有很长一段时间，他以为自己已经失去了那样的情感——不论是否酒醉。而现在有如此强有力的证据表明他确实可以注意到某人了……好吧，这是一件值得庆祝的事！

让基尔伯特松了一口气的是，安东尼奥那天早上很早就离开了酒店——且独自一人，考虑到他的两位朋友尚未从昨夜的酒精历险中恢复过来。他数不清瘫在沙发上的人在他就意大利的美丽早晨喋喋不休时，冲他嘀咕了多少次“闭嘴”。而现在，他只身走在街上，跨边挽着一个篮子。他认为如果要庆祝，也许他应该奖励自己他最喜欢的水果，他年幼时曾种过这种水果。想到他最为珍视的花园，想到他如此珍爱的成熟的、红彤彤的果子，他不由莞尔。恍惚间，他开始思考自己后来为什么不再种了，而答案呼之即出。他随即清空脑袋。现在不是想这些事的时候。不，相反，他应该专注于这熟悉的、收果子的感觉上，尽管他知道这一次他不会去摘。他会去当地的集市购买，谢天谢地，户外市场在这个时候已经开放了——那些新鲜的番茄，都是为他准备的。

他小心翼翼地在人群中穿行。毕竟，像这样的情景在他的家乡并不常见。他能回忆起在酷热难当的夏季在街上奔跑，在摩肩接踵的人群中穿梭。他承认自己会在衬衫中藏一两个打折销售的水果。想到这儿，他轻笑一声，神情愉悦。啊，没错，那些日子……他从来没被抓到过，因为他跑得比别人都快。那些跟在他身后大喊大叫，试图追到他让他付钱的人，他们永远也追不上他，因为那少年当时身形修长。他的身材无疑为他从人群中溜出来立下了大功。更别提他 _跑_ 得有多快！对，对，他想起来了。他任由记忆浮现，那些游泳、奔跑、爬树和骑车的日子。在他升上高中后，那些洋溢着欢笑与喜悦的日子，他最好的两位朋友陪伴身侧。哦，他们曾拥有过的那些欢乐……二人经常会加入他的市集冒险——或至少，基尔伯特会加入。弗朗西斯只是笑称自己从未见过他们二人，躲在一旁和姑娘调情。

安东尼奥意识到，考虑到他们的家庭背景，他们很幸运能拥有彼此。但是，在他看来，当你的家人总是周游各地时，这样的情况也并非偶然。似乎是这让他们走到了一起。尽管他们没有进入同一所高中，他们仍是在夏日天空下度过了无数的日夜。啊，他怀念那些日子……那些天真烂漫、无忧无虑、妙趣横生的日子……但若是他运气好，他也不必在那一学年孤身一人。

美味的红色番茄将西班牙人从回忆中拉了出来，他笑容愈发灿烂。他穿过人群，脚步轻快如舞，在货摊前慢下来。摊主在意识到有顾客光临时嚷了一声，用意大利语问了句好。安东尼奥一顿，尝试理解对方的话，但意识到自己理解不了时露出了一个惭愧的笑容，说道：“Non parlo italiano.（我不会说意大利语）”一个白眼，那人将语言转换成了磕磕绊绊的英语。虽不是西班牙语，但考虑到英语是安东尼奥和基尔伯特与弗朗西斯之间的通用语言，他听起来也毫无压力。他笑着应了一句，很快就完成购物，往篮子里装满了他的战利品。

一边柔声哼着歌，这位外乡人再次挤进了人群里。骄阳似火，却还不足以使他的衣衫紧粘在他的身上——最多是有些黏糊糊。哇哦，这像极了他的童年时光……想到这儿，他轻笑一声，眼光匆匆扫过那些为他突然的喜悦而投来疑惑目光的人。他只是咧嘴笑了笑作为回应，但是，当他为此分心时，他似乎没有发现那个向他飞来的小巧身影。尽管他从一开始就没有注意，考虑到那身影眨眼间就从人海中冲了出来，直到像现在这样直直地撞上了他。

伴随着一声惊呼，他珍贵的番茄飞到空中。周围的男男女女在混乱中四散而开，纷纷避开掉到地上的番茄，每一个落地都伴随着骇人的“ _啪嗒_ ”声。安东尼奥坐在地上，身处观众席的第一排，悲痛欲绝地看着他最后一个宝贝番茄在水泥地上自灭……身上还压着一个四仰八叉的重物。意大利语的咒骂与指责声立刻引起了他的注意，那声音竟惊人的熟悉。当他垂头看时，他意识到那蠕动着的是个男人，他从安东尼奥的腿上挣扎着坐了起来，面色绯红，怒气在他翠绿色的眼眸中翻腾不止。还有…哦……他的白衬衫上点缀着朵朵番茄开出的花儿。唉，那是已被西班牙人忽略的细节。因为他一望进那双眼睛，呼吸就凝滞在喉中。

_**他就是那天使。** _

他记忆犹新，那站在阳台上的天使，一支甜美、悲伤的歌谣从他的唇边跃动而出，月光笼罩着他，笼罩着他一人。他确实是个美人。现在，安东尼奥不是白痴。他知道何为爱，何为仰慕。即使是他也认为面前这人魅力十足，但他几乎可以肯定这不是爱。不，他昨晚不过是醉了……而对方还是和昨晚同样美丽……意大利人又用他的母语骂了一句，向那恰巧对此一窍不通的人抛去一个愤怒的问题。当然了，安东尼奥听着，不自觉笑了起来。如此怒不可遏……谁能想到有一人会对他如此愤怒，而明明对方才是一开始撞上来的人。

但这只不过进一步激怒了那人，他的脸色沉下来，身子僵硬。他又开口用意大利语怒喝。安东尼奥“嗯”了一声，扬声道：“你知道我不会说意大利语，是吗？”

话音甫落，意大利人沉默了，眼中逐渐现出了然的神情。就连他的皱眉也好像暂时褪去了，而安东尼奥才刚注意到它曾在那里。即将落下的拳头慢了下来。意大利人谨慎地打量、审视着他。随后他冷哼一声，再次用意大利语说话，最后补上了一句安东尼奥 _确实_ 能明白的话——尽管那不耐烦的语气仍使他迷惑。“Non parlo inglese.” _我不说英语_ 。好吧，这就有趣了。

喊声吸引了他的注意力。那声音在传进安东尼奥耳中的同时，也传进了“天使”耳中。后者的肩膀瞬间绷紧，他转头向身后瞥了一眼。“切。”他一边用意大利语嘀咕不停，一边扬手把安东尼奥推到一边，使得后者险些摔了个四脚朝天。他尝试站起来，但当压力被施到脚上的瞬间，他惊呼一声，又跌在地上。那些呼喊声越来越近了。安东尼奥听出意大利人口中嘟囔着脏话。他又尝试了一次，而这次他成功站了起来。

这景象令人不忍。现在安东尼奥回过神来了，他意识到那人在撞击下伤得有多严重。不只是番茄在他的衬衫上印花，他的膝盖也被蹭破，脚踝也明显不再适于奔跑。安东尼奥不蠢。他有眼睛会看，有脑子会想。不论出于何种原因，这个人正在躲避身后那些大喊的人。但由于受伤而没有成功——脚踝的扭伤是最明显的一处，但还没有破皮。哦，他又摔倒了，似乎是因为脚没使对劲儿。至少这一次他只是膝盖着地。

西班牙人长叹一口气，从地上起身转转肩膀。现在他站起来了，他看见人群逐渐分出一条路。那些人更近了，他半跪在天使面前，揉揉他的头发递给他一个安慰性的微笑。正如他所料，他的手立刻就被打了下去。“让我来处理，好吗？”他冷静地说道。笑容淡去，安东尼奥直起身，转头面向那几个攘开人群的男人。一，二……三……三个人，显然不是警察。当然了，除非意大利的警察认为执勤时穿衬衫和休闲裤更为妥当。他们在西班牙人不以为意的目光下慢下来，六只眼睛扫过身前的人。他们嚷了起来，又是意大利语。他叹气，耸肩侧头。“难道没有人明白我 _不会_ 说意大利语吗？我看起来都不像意大利人！我是西班牙人，dios mío！”

好吧，他们好似并不在乎。因为他刚说完，那些人就冲了上来。他们好像只关心一个人——安东尼奥已决心要保护的那个人。不管了。

他的笑容顿时消失得无影无踪，神情逐渐严肃。他抬起双拳预备，侧身躲过对方的第一击，随即抬脚踢在第一人的身侧。命中。

那人一个趔趄撞到身旁的人，四肢纠缠在一起，二人一同跌在地上。

安东尼奥一个眼神也没有分给他们，转身在袭来的拳头即将打到他时，一击格挡住对方的胳膊，使那手臂偏离了原来的路径；他的另一只拳头同时飞速向前击中了对方的下巴。

那人踉跄了几步，安东尼奥转过身面对另两个已经稳住身形准备袭击的人。

他对此已有准备。他一脚踹起一块可怜的、支离破碎的番茄，使其飞向其中一个人，这样他就可以声东击西，趁机给另一人的肚子来上一拳。他闪身避开对方挥来的拳头，后退几步以防他人趁虚而入。

至少他已经打趴下了一个……还剩两个……

或这只是他以为的。

“ **你背后，笨蛋！** ”

呼声已经足以使他察觉到进入战场的人。他迅速回身，却还不够快。钢制刀刃上刺眼的阳光只闪了一瞬，而胳膊的切口上传来的刺痛昭示着武器的登场。

又来了两个人，这使他大为诧异，且二人似乎都全副武装。他一计膝顶撞上新来那人的腹部，握拳自上而下以肘关节重击那人背部，使得对方趴倒在地。

刀光在他眼前一闪而过，当刀飞近时，时间的流速似乎减慢了。他转身，但他知道自己来不及躲。

刀会刺中他。且根据它对准的位置来看，他怀疑自己可能会需要去拜访一下医院。

但你瞧，一个小小身影出现在他的余光处，他扑向了那人让他失去重心。

与此同时，原先那些人中的一个上前制住了安东尼奥，拳头扬起。

安东尼奥这次来不及再躲了，指关节打在他脸颊上的疼痛感让他脑门砰砰作响。他晃了几步，当他被踢中腹部时，他感到肺中的空气都被挤了出去。他双脚绊在一起，屁股着地摔了下来。看见那些人又向他抬起腿，他飞快地翻向一边躲开了踢打，同时向面前的臀部飞起一脚将他踹翻在地。

他环顾四周搜寻着，随后便找到了他本该保护的人——正被一个持刀男人按在身下，对方手中的刀在身下人不断挣扎时逐渐逼近。

从这个距离，他能看见嘴唇翕动，但却分辨不出对方口中的话语。且他本就不懂意大利语……

他迅速从地上撑起，躲过了随之而来的攻击，无视了自脸颊和鼻子传来的阵痛。面门一拳，腹部一击，腹股一顶……所有的这些，他的身体仿佛不由自主，他脑中空空如也。他几乎感受不到自己的身体在受控制，好像他只不过是在旁观自己机械地奔跑。他感到前所未有的冷静，却也同时暴怒不堪。

那个男人……他打算杀人，就在市场上众目睽睽之下。该死的，他气疯了！

命中那人身侧的一脚让对方从“天使”身上翻了下去，而安东尼奥向他伸出一只手。对方不假思索地接过他伸出的援手，安东尼奥将人拉了起来。他越过他的肩膀，发现那些人很快就会起身，他能听见越来越多的人呼喊着进入战池，其中夹杂着无辜群众困惑和惊慌的叫声。他对他的救助对象露出一个灿烂的笑容，语气欢快无比：“该走啦。”他无视了对方不解的惊叫，将他举起来扛到肩上，牢牢地握住了他的腿。

于是他跑了。以他双腿能支撑的最快速度，安东尼奥疾步如飞。他紧箍着肩上的意大利人，双眼左看右看寻找人群中的突破口。他熟稔地在人群中穿梭，感谢他年轻时跳过的许多年舞赐予他灵敏的反应。他无视了胃部的钝痛，脸部的刺痛和手臂上的抽痛。他也不理会肩上人的抗议，不理会他的拼命挣扎，尽管随着他越跑越远，那人的动作很快就缓了下来。他彻底离开了市场，穿过街道闪进了无数小巷中的一条。当他再也听不见身后传来的叫喊声后，他终于放慢脚步，他胸膛起伏，汗水顺着脸庞的曲线缓缓流下。

他慢跑到附近的长椅边，小心翼翼地将身上的人放下来。安东尼奥口中呼着阵阵热气，瘫倒在他身边，重重靠在椅背上。“Dios mío，这周末太绝了！”他带着气音笑了一声，扬起嘴角，仰头注视天际，抬手抹了把额上的汗。

在他身边，那意大利人端量着他，不动声色地挪远了些。“你们西班牙混蛋都这么疯吗？”

“你们意大利人都是骗子吗？”安东尼奥反击，望着身边的人，毫不掩饰语气中的调笑意味。

他僵住了，义愤斥道：“ _Che cosa？_ （意语，什么）”

“你撒谎了。”

“放屁我撒谎了？！”

“我以为你不会说英语。”

一滞。“嘁。”颇有些自取其辱，意大利人移开了视线，双手握拳。“是，那是在你决定要被揍之前。”

“不客气。”

“我他妈的没谢你！”

“哇哦，你的嘴真是厉害！”他笑道。“我忘记带肥皂来了！”

“嘁，你——”

“那些家伙为什么追你？”安东尼奥打断他，脸上的笑意全然无踪。他无声地恳求对方不要让他后悔自己的决定。据他所知，他忽然意识到，对方也许罪有应得。或至少，活该被抓。被杀？……倒也不至于。

寂静。意大利人脸上的怒气似乎逐渐消退，留下谨慎的怀疑。他向后靠在椅背上，乜着眼：“……你关心这个干什么？”

安东尼奥随意耸耸肩，转头望着前方，享受习习凉风。“不知道。就是确保我不会成为黑手党的头号大敌。”

意大利人好似被他的回答噎了一下，他倾身向前，睁大双眼。

“嘿，你不能怪我。我是从西班牙来的，我可不能把宿怨背回去，机场安检现在已经不让这些东西过了。”

那人冷哼一声，交叉双臂，又靠了回去。“不，你揍的不是黑手党的人。不是所有意大利人都和该死的黑手党是一伙儿的。”

“那他们是谁？”

“关你屁事。”

“他们为什么追你？”

“他妈的谁会关心？”

“我关心，你不告诉我我就不走。”

“嘁。你真的很笨，你知道吗？”

安东尼奥回他一个微笑。“是固执吧。”

“都他妈是一个意思。”

“好吧，我 _是_ 西班牙人。”

“这他妈是什么……”他叹了口气，摇摇头，用指尖揉了揉太阳穴。“随便吧，我不在意。我只是在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点，行了吗？你知道这些就够了。”

“嗯。”好吧，这足够了。不论是什么原因，他从对方的眼神中可以看出这不是他能窥探的，且这些几乎一定不会是这人的错。如果这一切真的都是他的错，他不会看起来会如此不安恼怒……若是他看得更仔细些，他能看见丝丝缕缕的恐惧。他在发抖……在这发现下，安东尼奥抿紧双唇。他身体前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上，十指相扣。好了，该换个话题了。微微一笑，安东尼奥开口：“所以，你到底说了什么？”

“Che？”那人再次投来一个审视的眼神。安东尼奥决定无视它。

“当我说我不会说意大利语时，你说了点什么，然后又说你不会英语。而这显然不是真的。”

意大利人嗤了一声，他眯着眼挑起下巴。“我说，你就是那个该死的变态。”

好吧，这在他意料之外。他疑惑地眨眨眼：“抱歉，什么？”

对方翻了个白眼。“你就是昨晚盯着我的那个人，不是吗？妈的变态。”

哦，这啊。西班牙人笑了一阵，伸手捋了下头发。曾有一会儿，他觉得自己在逃跑时无意揩了对方一把油。他羞愧地挪开了眼。所以他确实记得……“啊，sí，那…那确实是我。”他急急瞅了眼意大利人，向他抬起手：“但我发誓，这不是你想的那样！”他语速飞快。

“所以你 _没有_ 坐在那里，他妈的像个变态一样看着我？”

“没有！呃…有。我是说，呃啊！”他懊恼地叹气，垂下头摩挲着自己的后颈。“给——给我个机会解释，好吗？在你跑了之前。”他瞥了一眼意大利人，望见了对方不含情绪的注视和下垂的嘴角。他的视线闪向对方扭伤的脚踝。“哦，好的，嗯……”

意大利人冷哼着翻白眼。“快点说！磨磨蹭蹭的！”

“好的，好的，别急！”他扯着一边嘴角笑笑，十指相交。“我昨晚喝醉了。我正和几个朋友在Nápoles……”

“Napoli。”

“…什么？”

“是 ‘Napoli’ 。你要说就给我说对了。”

“……嗯，好…Napoli。所以，呃，我正和几个朋友在… _Napoli_ 玩，我们昨晚去了一家酒吧。我们喝了点酒，总而言之，我后来一个人出去散步。我就走到了沙滩上，然后，呃，我看到你的时候喝醉了。”

“你还是没有说你他妈的为什么在看我。”

安东尼奥停顿一下。他不能告诉对方实话……他昨晚还以为他是天使，而这显然不是真的。考虑到他的不善言辞，他清了清嗓子，移开视线。“我当时醉了。我甚至不该出门。我不知道为什么突然有人站在那儿唱歌。在你开口之前我都没注意到你在那里。”好吧…这不完全是假话……但也不全是真的。至少这答案应该能让对方满意。

意大利人轻哼了一声，伸出他那条完好的腿，小心地将他受伤的脚踝靠在上面。“所以现在你只是一个决定第二天现身的烦人精。”

安东尼奥又露出一个惭愧的笑容。“要不是我出现了，你也许现在已经被大卸八块了。”

绿眸微眯。“要不是你挡了我的路，他们根本抓不住我。”

西班牙人眨眨眼。“等下……你是说这是我的错？”

“当然是你的错！是你挡我前面，现在不仅毁了我的一件好衬衫，害得我错过了该死的面试，还扭伤了脚踝！”

安东尼奥失笑。他竟然会这样被责怪……哇哦，他从来没想到自己会有这一天。他用手指梳过他棕色的卷发，一抹愉悦的微笑漾起。“你真的很有趣，但是，呃，不是我撞的你。如果我没记错的话，是你撞上的我。一点也不夸张。”

“我还是说这他妈是你的错。”一个停顿。“你流血了。”

安东尼奥皱眉。哦，对了。打架。懂了。根据对方目光锁定的位置判断，是在他的脸上。啊，没错，他被揍了一拳，不是吗？他小心地抬手把手指抵在鼻下的皮肤上。当他收回手时，果然，原本干净的地方多了个红点。“哈，我猜是的。你能帮我看看……”

“…真的吗？这就是你要说的？”

他耸肩，从身后的口袋里抽出一条手帕。“不然我还能说什么？我刚打完架，而且我承认我没占上风。当然会见血。”他仔细地擦去了沾在脸上的猩红液体。难怪他尝到了铁锈味……幸好，他好像没流太多血，只是刚好盖住了他脸颊的一部分。他移开手帕，转头用疑问的目光看向意大利人。“没了吗？”

他点点头，安东尼奥于是转而清理他的手臂，那意大利人已经开口了：“你好像有点太习惯这些了。”

“呃，当你有个像基尔伯特那样的朋友时就会这样。”安东尼奥笑答。

意大利人眯了眯眼，挑眉问他：“基尔伯特？”

“我刚才提到的一个朋友。这不重要。”他不在意地摆摆手，将不再需要的手帕塞回口袋。“更重要的是……”他歪头用余光瞥着意大利人。“你介意我补偿你一下吗？”

“……你什么意思？”

“到目前为止，我们的相遇都不是很……”他顿了一下，寻找正确的用词，“愉快。也许我可以请你一顿午餐来弥补这些麻烦。”

意大利人哼一声，又昂起了下巴。“是什么让你觉得我会——”

“我付钱。”安东尼奥回答。哦，没错，他深谙通过此等考验的方法。

沉默。至少另一人似乎正在考虑这一提议，在他脑中反复思量。一只刻薄的手指指向西班牙人。“加一份冰淇淋就成交。”

安东尼奥笑得快活。“那就把这当成约会吧！”他欢呼。

“再说一次我就阉了你。”

安东尼奥喉中溢出一声低笑。他知道自己或许不该这样，但他情不自禁。这个人……他的说话方式……相当引人入胜。他知道那威胁不过虚有其表。他沉思，如果真有什么，这人也只会气呼呼地扭头就走……如果他能做到的话。但考虑到他现在的处境，他或许只能一边单脚蹦蹦跳跳，一边滔滔不绝意大利语脏话。“好吧，好吧，”他说。“不是约会，就是出去吃顿饭，sí？”那意大利人哼了一声，安东尼奥猜这是同意了。

他从长椅上站起，另一人似乎也在尝试起身，但他在安东尼奥背对着跪在他身前时停了下来。一瞬沉默。西班牙人只能想象呆愣地注视着自己的视线，连这都能让他在脸上升起一抹愉悦的笑容。

“……你他妈在干嘛？”

啊，终于。他嬉皮笑脸回头。“你走不了了，不是吗？所以为什么不让我背你呢？”

“我不需要你该死的施舍。”

“那你想一路自己走过去吗？我刚才看我们跑进了几个街道外的住宅区。”

静默。那对嘴唇抿成了一条细线，随后嗤笑一声。

“如果你愿意，我可以再把你扛到肩上。”

那人小心翼翼地从长椅上站起来，单脚保持平衡。很快，安东尼奥感到一股重量谨慎地压在了他的背上，双臂搭上他的肩膀。回赠一个露齿的笑容，他用胳膊揽住对方的膝窝。噢，那些擦伤看起来的确太糟了……他挺直上身，留意着身后的重量以防二人一齐摔倒。说实话，他很惊讶意大利人会允许他这样做。不久前，他还对自己这个昭然可见的“变态”颇有微词。当然了，并不是说他真的就是变态。事实上，他认为自己与这个词相差甚远。

“好了，我们走。”安东尼奥说完，便迈开脚步出发了。他步伐缓慢，以防二次伤害对方的脚踝，同时也防止被身后的人臭骂一顿。令他诧异的是，另一人现在什么动静都没有了，如果不是抵在他背上的温度，他几乎要忘了对方的存在。尽管他得承认，这还……挺不错的。他想起在自己因扭伤脚踝或擦伤膝盖而走不动路时，骑在他哥哥的背上穿过城镇的日子。隐约间，他想知道他哥哥当时是否也是这种感觉，又或者有截然不同的想法。毕竟，他不认识背上的人。

现在他想到了……他对这人一无所知。只有他的面容，甚至不知道他的姓名。他朝肩膀后看了一眼，望见那人的脸扭向一边，似乎被其他的什么吸引了……有趣……他的脸颊上是染了一层浅浅桃色吗？也许只是因为暑气？或是因作为一个成年人被背着穿过城镇而尴尬？……很可能是二者其一。或至少，根据他的嗓音，安东尼奥推测他的确是成年人。他移开了视线，将注意力集中在面前的路上，走过街道。他没有胆量开口说话。他知道他的脚正将自己引向何处，但他不敢让另一人知道。

他在沉默中找到了安慰，他的确有能力帮助别人摆脱险境。即使代价是赔上他可怜的番茄……至少意大利人似乎已经稍稍清理了一下他的衬衫，除了那些去不掉的污渍。到底要怎样才能把那些印花洗掉……也许他应该道歉？不，他不能。这不是他的错。哦，但他已经张开嘴了。“Lo siento.”

“Che？”

对了，西班牙语。他低笑。有时他意识不到自己转换了语言。“对不起，”他翻译道。沉默片刻，他走了几步后又补充：“我毁了你的衬衫。”

意大利人安静了一会儿。安东尼奥能感觉到目光扎在他的后脑勺。“哼，”他终于出声了。他感到身后的重量靠着他窸窸窣窣地动了动。“你终于道歉了。”

“我连一句 ‘没关系’ 都得不到？”

“不，因为我的衬衫是因你而毁的。”

安东尼奥呵呵一笑，咧嘴露齿。“好吧。但不管怎么样，我很抱歉。我会给你买一件新的。”

“你都不知道我穿什么尺码。”

“我也不知道你的名字。

迎接他的是一阵沉默。随后，一声几不可闻的：“罗维诺。”

安东尼奥眼中含笑，试着无声地念了一遍。他喜欢它！不知为何，这名字很适合他！诚然，他从未听过这样的名字，但也许这就是为什么它……更加特殊。罗维诺……“很高兴见到你，罗维！”当意大利人的额头与他的后脑相撞时，安东尼奥痛呼一声，向前踉跄几步。“你刚才是在头槌我？”他惊叫。

“我说了他妈的我的名字是罗维诺，不是罗维，混蛋！”

安东尼奥哑然失笑，笑声空灵轻快。

“停！不许笑！是罗维诺，该死的！”

“好吧，好吧，我知道了！是罗维诺！但我得说，我很惊讶。”

“为什么？你拿我的名字开玩笑？”

“不，不是！完全不是，我喜欢你的名字。只是…我以为你不会告诉我你的名字。”

罗维诺冷哼。“为什么不呢？要是我不告诉你，你肯定会给我想出一堆傻里傻气的外号，不是吗？”

安东尼奥向后抛去一个灿笑。“很可能，”他回答得太漫不经心了。当然了，它迎来的是一个怒视。他只好笑了笑，但发现罗维诺无话可接，他便继续说：“我是安东尼奥。”

“嘁，说的好像我他妈会这么叫你一样。”

他挑眉，这人还能叫他什么……？他随即便将这个问题抛至脑后，因为他们离目的地已经很近了。他望着小餐馆得意一笑，人们坐在屋外的餐桌旁。还剩几张空位，完美。他曾在之前与基尔伯特和弗朗西斯的某次“考察”中见过这个地方，那天他们决定四处逛逛，看看那不勒斯有些什么。当时他立刻就被这里的香气吸引了，但不论他如何舌灿莲花，另二人就是不赞同他的选择。但由于罗维诺对他们要去的地方没有选择权（因为脚长在安东尼奥的身上），他总能如愿的。

走向餐厅时，他听到意大利人口中冒出短短一声“哼”。“嗯？”

“你倒是挑了个不错的地方。”罗维诺评论道。

“真的吗？”安东尼奥在到达目的地前缓缓停下，小心地半跪让罗维诺好从他背上下来。

“真没想到，毕竟你就这点脑容量。”

“噢——这也太伤人了！”西班牙人抱怨道，却只得到“哼”的一声回应。背后的重量消失后，安东尼奥站直身子，伸展背部以舒缓他的脊柱。罗维诺不重，但他也并不轻。安东尼奥觉得他大约就是平均体重，也许还甚至稍稍重些。他朝着意大利人粲然一笑，但当然了，收回的只有一个冷哼和瞪眼，还有一对交叉在胸前的手臂。“你需要帮助吗？”

“不，我自己可以。”罗维诺回答。但，没错，他才刚迈步就立刻缩了回去，并迅速将重心转移到了他健全的脚上。

安东尼奥长叹口气，耷拉着肩膀。“就算你这么说……”嘴角牵起一个微笑，他握住那人的手腕搭在自己的肩上，空着的手臂挽着人的身体。当然，他很小心没有碰到对方的腰，心知他一定会为此怒骂。“拜托别逞强了，让我帮你吧。你一个人走不了。”意大利人不情不愿地接受了好意，由于坡脚不得不放慢速度继续前行。至少随着罗维诺使用那只脚的频率越来越低，脚踝的状况也越来越好……这一发现使得安东尼奥如释重负。终究他也不是全然无助，他的伤一定是在逐渐好转。很好……这样，当他突然接到弗朗西斯的电话需要走人消失时就不会太内疚了。

西班牙人帮助他的新朋友（或仅是他以为的）走到了意大利餐馆的门口，尽管餐馆的店门大敞以迎接夏日的微风——二人为了穿过门框还是经历了一场颇有趣味的磨难。他对等在店内的人露出灿烂笑容，但在听到他口中的意大利语后很快就收成了一个局促的浅笑。“你不会正好……”

于是他身边忽然传出一串意大利语。罗维诺从他怀中抽身而出，很快与那人交谈起来，双手活灵活现地舞动着。一抹轻松畅快的微笑点亮了他的面庞，安东尼奥惊讶。一整天了，他看见的只有噘嘴和瞪眼。而现在，突然之间，罗维诺在对那人微笑？他隐约怀疑那两人是否彼此认识，但从他们说话的样子来判断，应该不是。他听见自己能够明白的敬语。没有提及任何人名，且这看起来并不是一场亲近的、熟人间的对话。他轻吟一声在旁边看着，双臂垂于身侧。

……带着笑容的罗维诺看起来…挺漂亮的……

他为这突然入侵大脑的想法眨眨眼。等等，什么？他困惑地皱起眉，嘴角稍稍垂下去了一点儿。这很奇怪，称一个男人漂亮……但望见罗维诺流利交流时，眼睛好似闪闪发光的样子，他明白了自己为何会产生这样的想法。如果换位思考，安东尼奥能保证，当事情涉及到他的祖国及其文化遗产时，他看起来一定也是这样。他对自己的祖国相当自豪，而当他观察罗维诺的言谈举止时，他能说对方也是这样一位自豪的人。或许他之前不应该发表那些关于黑手党的议论，他沉思。

那人满怀笑容，抬起手请他们二人走出门外。罗维诺似乎志得意满，稍微挺起了点胸，向那人投去一个——安东尼奥认为——相当有魅力的笑容。“Grazie mile（非常感谢）.”哦！他懂这句！他为自己明白这一简单的表达而激动得几乎要一蹦三尺，但看见二人都等他行动的样子，他决定先将这念头收回脑中。他连忙让出路，注视着罗维诺一瘸一拐地——大步从他身边挤过去。在对方嘟囔着命令他跟上之后，安东尼奥顺服地穿过门廊。服务生迅速加快脚步，赶到他二人前面，将他们领向一张空桌并引导他们坐下。

他口中源源不断地冒着意大利语，安东尼奥忍不住叹气。也许他应该在来参观之前学些基本的语言……除去从基尔伯特弟弟那儿听来的零星几句，他甚至从来没有试过多学一点，这太蠢了。至少他现在遇到了一位精通意大利语的人……所以他还不算一无所有。他和罗维诺入座，他微倾身将手肘撑在桌上。一份菜单被递到他面前，他笑着向服务生道谢：“Grazie.”对方回以一句意大利语，之后再次向他的同胞开口。

话音中断，罗维诺目光扫过西班牙人。那笑容已荡然无存，他将注意力全集中在安东尼奥身上，看似忽视了身旁满目期待的另一个人。“你想要什么？”

“¿Qué?”

他不耐烦地叹气：“喝的。你想要什么？”

“哦，呃……柠檬水就好了。”

几句话后，那人离开了，留他们两人单独坐在桌边。但是，许是命中注定，罗维诺在对话完成后似乎不乐意再呆下去了。服务生一离开，之前所有性格开朗的踪迹都消失得无影无踪，只留那气恼的怒容。真可惜。安东尼奥喜欢看对方脸上绽放的笑容……好吧，没关系。他只要把让笑容重现定为自己的目标就好了——这一次要用对方法。还有，如果可以的话，最好是为他而笑，而不是为他们在餐馆里随便遇见的什么陌生人。

罗维诺从座位上站起，小心地单脚平衡，一声不响地将双手揣进口袋。他跛着脚向前，在经过安东尼奥时才打算停下来对他说话。罗维诺开口时视线甚至都不在他身上：“顺便，在这个地方……如果你他妈的会说这里的语言，你能得到更好的服务，蠢货。”于是，他又离开了，蹒跚走进了屋里。

安东尼奥眨眨眼，茫然地注视着那扇门。他是在……给他建议吗？哈。似乎他没机会采纳建议了。他长叹口气，肩膀几不可察地耷下来。他现在再学意大利语已经晚了。他已经在意大利了，而且他不可能在几小时内就学会这种语言——或甚至是几天之内。他一边打消了这个念头，一边将注意力转移到面前的菜单上——却只发现上面的每一项菜品和其描述都理所当然的是意大利语。安东尼奥垂下头。他 _必须得_ 选择这家餐厅……噢，如果他能够问服务员“昨天闻起来那么香的究竟是什么”就好了……他没法表达这一概念。但如果他询问罗维诺，对方真的会回答吗？不，他很可能会嘲笑他。好吧，嘲笑也许有些夸张。但他还是不可能对罗维诺提起这件事。

他哀叹，把脸藏在手心，整个人瘫在桌上。噢，他给自己找了多大的麻烦……而且他没有退路了。他早已就坐，并点了饮料。毫无疑问它很快就会上桌，毫无疑问他得付钱。他从口中挤出一声叹息，在心中为没有三思而行鞭挞自己。他抬头重新振作起来，手指抵在唇上。他想，自己现在只好尽力而为，尽全力不要毁了这顿午餐。毕竟，他是想为昨晚的事故补偿罗维诺。

安东尼奥孤零零地坐在那儿，寂静是他唯一的伴侣，他任由自己的思绪飘回昨夜。那记忆仍旧云遮雾罩，些许的片段甚至已被抛出记忆的长河，但他知道自己一定还没有醉到能忘记在海滩上走的那一趟。想到在月光下闪烁的晶莹泪光，他皱起了眉。那背后一定有原因。他知道，没有人会无缘无故地带着如此痛苦的神情哭泣。想到这里，他蹙眉低吟一声。但这样的一个人究竟会何事烦恼呢……？显然有 _某事_ 正困扰着他。他想问罗维诺，但同时也知道这没有意义。罗维诺是个陌生人，同样，安东尼奥对罗维诺而言也是陌生人。不论他有多么渴望，他也不可能从对方口中得到任何答案。如果他们将来还能相见，那或许还有希望，但不知怎么，安东尼奥对此并不乐观。

安东尼奥告诉自己，这样的机会可遇而不可求。他和罗维诺吃午餐只是因为他要补偿他。今日二人的相遇完全是运气使然。可恶，甚至连昨晚遇到罗维诺都是因为他喝醉了。他抬手探进发间，轻拽了拽发缕。他又忘乎所以了……他不指望任何结果，但同时又几乎是渴求着能更进一步。他双眉颦蹙，他究竟是怎么了……？这是不对的。并不因为罗维诺是个男人——他完全不在意这点——而是因为这整件事。他这么快就对另一人产生好奇心……这么快就想看见另一人对自己开怀一笑。

他摇摇头清空自己的思绪。他不允许自己在这件事上乱想。不能再这样了……他已经经历过一次，他无法忍受再经历一次。他立即将这些记忆推到一边，仅仅是匆匆瞥过就让他的心口传来一阵他再熟悉不过的剧痛。记忆竟能做到这一步，还真是耐人寻味……他伤感地扯起嘴角，几乎要笑出声。

幸好，他一人独处的状态似乎很快就会结束。使他欣慰的是，急躁的意大利人终于回来重新坐在了他的面前。正如他所料，对方不愿直视他的眼睛。事实上，他根本没有看他，而是难以捉摸地注视着面前的菜单。过了一会儿，安东尼奥才终于开口打破了沉默：“所以……你去哪儿了？”

罗维诺抬眼撇撇嘴。“洗手间。不然呢？”他面无表情。“你都把我被你推到地上的事忘得一干二净了，我只好自己把膝盖清理干净。”

又来了，这些指控……他叹气，肩膀低垂，勾起一边的嘴角勉强笑了笑。“我没有把你推到地上。是你撞到了我，我们一起摔了下去。”他提醒他，却只收到了对方的一声冷笑和白眼。没关系。他歪头，怀着发自内心的疑问与关怀：“伤怎么样？”

“没什么事。”这一答案给出得有些太快了，他的目光飞速闪回到菜单上。“我受过更重的。”

这引起了他的注意。更重的？他想继续问下去。他想更多地了解罗维诺经历过什么，他是怎么伤到自己的？是因为别人？因为粗心大意？或是……？他让思绪收束于此，在不着边际之前将其扼杀在摇篮里。他不能将这样的事强扣在某人头上，永远不能……他饶有兴味地哼了一声，但决定就此打住。他们的服务员似乎已经端上了他们的饮品，对面的两人又开始用流利的意大利语交流了。而那笑容再一次回到了他的脸上，安东尼奥津津有味地观察起了罗维诺脸部的细节。现在他终于正视着对方，他能看见他鼻子和脸颊上的雀斑，几不可见，却由于他们聚在一起的方式，会在他微笑且他人凑得足够近时显形。好吧，这是一个有趣的细节。安东尼奥为自己的小发现而沾沾自喜，不禁坐直了一些。

服务生将视线转向他，而他报以笑容，但连一个字都没来得及出口，罗维诺已经替他回答了。那人咧嘴一笑，收走了他们的菜单，迈着轻盈的步伐离开为他们下单。或安东尼奥是如此揣测的。他疑惑地看向意大利人：“你刚才是帮我点菜了吗？”

“你看不懂意大利语，不是吗？”

他笑了笑：“对，我想是这样。”

罗维诺一哂，微微扬起下颚：“不客气。”

安东尼奥伸手小心地端起他的饮料，轻旋了旋其中的液体，随后抿下一小口。“所以，罗维诺……”他嘟囔一声。“……你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

这一问题似乎问得罗维诺措手不及，因为他徘徊在别处的目光刷的一下就刺向了安东尼奥。他打量了一会儿。“你他妈想干什么？”

肩膀松松一耸。“就是好奇。我有一个哥哥，米格尔。”

一顿。那目光又移开了，定在身前的饮料上——是葡萄酒吗？那眉头依然紧蹙。“我有两个弟弟，”他终于说道。“我是最大的，罗密欧是最小的。”

“真的吗？他几岁？米格尔今年是……二十九岁，如果我没记错的话。”

“什么，你是什么变态吗？”

“不，我只是想和你聊天，仅此而已。”

“……说实话，我记不清了。我和他不怎么见面，他…应该是十七岁。”

“那另一个呢？”

“嘁，你真的很爱管闲事，你知道吗？”

安东尼奥轻声笑笑，一手托腮。唇上挂着一抹淡淡的微笑。“如果你不愿意的话，不用非得告诉我。”

意大利人警惕地盯着他的饭友看了一会儿，然后哼了一声：“二十，比我小一岁。”

安东尼奥眨眼。等一下，罗维诺是同时也向他暗示了自己的年龄吗？……是这样的。“哇，那很棒。”

“切，”怒火在他身上一闪而过。他飞快移开眼睛，狠狠地瞪了一眼手中漫不经心把弄着的玻璃杯。“是他妈很烦。我们的生日太近了，结果我的生日就被理所当然地并到了 _他生日那天_ 一起庆祝。”

安东尼奥从他的表情里领会到自己似乎戳中了对方的痛处。然而，在某种程度上，他几乎庆幸自己做到了。他开始逐步了解起这个人了。他“嗯”了一声，正张嘴想回答，却被罗维诺抢了先。

一道锐利的目光向西班牙人射来。“现在快说。你到底多大了，番茄混蛋？”

安东尼奥眨巴眨巴眼睛，直起脖子抬起头。“番茄混蛋？”他重复道。

“对，这是你的名字。”

“但我的名字是——”

罗维诺哼了一声，翻了翻眼球，嘴唇扭曲成讥笑的模样。“我才不关心你他妈叫什么，”他打断道。“如果我想叫你番茄混蛋，那你就是可恶的番茄混蛋。”

安东尼奥皱起眉。这昵称并没有使他不满，不。重要的是他不明白为什么。“但是……”

罗维诺威胁般剜了他一眼。“别让我改成 ‘番茄混球’ ，因为我会的。”

安东尼奥哭笑不得。啊，他终于明白了！他衬衫上的印迹——他现在才注意到上面有水洗过的痕迹。“不用了，番茄混蛋很好。”

“那可不——”他眼中的是骄傲吗？真可爱。“现在回答我的问题。”

安东尼奥的脸又落回到他的手上，唇边带着愉快的笑容。“二十五。”

罗维诺一边瞧向别处，一边喝了口酒。眼中闪烁着奚弄：“老爷爷。”

“¿Q-qué? ”安东尼奥噎道。

结果食物突然上桌了。西班牙人为其的突然出现吓得一哆嗦，坐直身茫然地低头盯着盘子。好吧，看起来确实很美味。他向服务员投去笑容，并表示感谢，但在对方离开前只得到了一个微笑作回应。安东尼奥丧丧地叹口气，却又在看见对面的人时抑制不住上扬的嘴角，至少还有一件事他不能、也不愿否认。他很享受和罗维诺共处的时光。他对这个意大利人了解得越多，他在他身边就越觉得舒服。……也许有一点 _太_ 舒服了。


	3. 第三天：爱稍纵即逝

带茧的手指在琴弦上起舞，音乐盈溢在空中。他感到音乐温暖了他的心，使他平静。那乐声被清风裹着，融融暖意爱抚他的皮肤，拨乱他的头发与衣服。他的头随着轻柔、和缓的旋律上下起伏，一个浅淡、安详的笑容映在他的嘴角。他感受到月光在他的皮肤上，一如既往的温柔。当一位母亲将她的孩子拥进满怀爱意的环抱中时，便会是这样的温柔。是了，这就是今晚的月亮，安东尼奥想着，它的光辉尽数倾洒在他身上。那月亮几近圆满，似银的光芒点亮夜空，拍打岸边礁石的海浪反射缕缕银光。海面洁白的泡沫冲上沙滩，循环往复。这背景对他的音乐来说是如此怡人，安东尼奥尽他所能为其伴奏。

他听见海洋与他的音乐一同歌唱，而他会在必要时稍稍放慢节奏以配合那波浪，在虚空中增添了一抹恬静的气氛。这儿，在这里，只有他一个人。他，海洋，腿上的吉他。他深吸了一口海的气息，让清甜的香味溢满鼻腔。他沉醉于此。他早已忘记了自己的烦恼忧愁，让温和的夏风带它们远去吧。他的心从未像今夜这般轻快，而他也很肯定在这一完美的地方，没有什么会打扰他。这儿只有他、他的吉他和轻吟摇篮曲的大海。

如此完美的一个夜晚，他坐在沙滩上，腿上是他的吉他，他的手指拨弄琴弦……他想念这样的时光……大海永远都是他的宁神剂。她召唤他，吸引他坐在她身旁，听她甜美的嗓音。当他的上下眼皮宁死不愿合拢时，她会摇他入睡。她会倾听他心中的烦恼却不做评判，只给予独属于她的安宁。她同月亮一样，永远都会拭去他的眼泪，抚平他的怒火。在海边月下……这儿是天堂，他敢肯定这儿是天堂。

然而，他也不是孤身一人。即使他身边没有任何人，他依然不是一个人。那双绿色眼眸萦绕在他心头。哪怕是在睡梦中，他也摆脱不了那双眼睛。他认为他们昨日的相遇不完全是巧合，因为自那以后，他便无法将那双眼睛从他脑海中抹去了。他不去理会它们。毕竟，他第一次看见那双眼睛，盈满泪水，包含着对某些事物（他认为自己永远也无法弄清楚）的渴望。他仍记得那双眼。透过漆黑的夜晚，透过酒精的缭缭烟雾，他仍记得它们。而它们……很美……

他沉思着，也许它们是他见过最美的东西。曲调变得柔和起来，他任由自己的思想支配他的大脑，眼皮微微分开。他的笑容没有改变。对……那绿色的眼中藏着重重情感……他确信那眼睛的主人也不知该如何描述这些情感……在与他相处这短短几个小时中，安东尼奥可以总结出关于这性烈如火的意大利人的三件事：一，他嘴上说的永远都不是认真的。二，他不善于表露情绪，不论是对男人或女人。三，他的眼睛是他灵魂的投影，是通往内心情感的窗户。

老实说，这是一件很奇特的事……尽管他们共处的时光因安东尼奥接到一通电话而中断，他还是在那一汪碧水中发现了各类的情感。愤怒、恐惧、悔恨、怀疑、悲伤、孤独、嫉妒……都在那里。尤其是当他们聊起意大利人的弟弟时。然而，那儿还有些别的……爱。安东尼奥能看见爱……即使罗维诺会说他弟弟的坏话，安东尼奥还是可以发现他对弟弟的爱。他为弟弟骄傲。他为看到弟弟成为了一个优秀的年轻人而快乐。在罗维诺描述中，安东尼奥觉得自己好像已经与这位不知名的弟弟相识很久了。

但是……让安东尼奥最感兴趣的……不是每当西班牙人做出令人难以理解的动作时，罗维诺眼睛里闪现的困惑和迷茫。不，是他眼中燃烧的激情。那人心中有一团火——一团烈火。照安东尼奥的说法，他过去从未在任何人类眼中见过这样的火。他回忆起那双绿眸中的火焰，曲子的节奏逐渐加快。对祖国的热爱，对家人的责任感，对不在意他人目光、坚守自我的决心……所有的这些使那火苗愈燃愈烈，而安东尼奥认为这才是关于这意大利人最有趣的事。

罗维诺有一种表现自己的方式，一种说话的方式，一种揣摩他人及其意图的方式，而安东尼奥以前从未见过他这样的人。这很新奇。尖嘴薄舌的人通常不会拥有这样的火……这通常是由于这些人的灵魂和内心缺乏激情而建立起的自我保护措施。但罗维诺……不，他不一样。他的咄咄逼人，他的尖酸刻薄，他的横眉冷眼……这些都源自于那团火苗。它们的存在并不是为了掩盖缺陷。烈火燎燎，安东尼奥担心它或许会在某一时刻吞噬了它的主人。然而，只听罗维诺讲了几个故事（主要是关于他和弟弟小时候遇到的麻烦，因此无需赘述），他就明白罗维诺不需要控制那团火；是火驱使他前进。

这火是罗维诺活着的原因。

没有这团火，罗维诺无法存活。噢，而这让安东尼奥更想了解他了……他被那双绿眸所诱惑。投入罗网，无法逃脱。每一个清醒的瞬间，那双眼都在他脑中燃烧。而当他昨晚躺下睡着后，他所梦见的还是只有这些。

但是他也认识到，他脑海中有的不仅仅是那双眼睛。不，它们确实是重点，但随着安东尼奥继续演奏他的曲子，他闭上眼，那双眼睛周围的容貌也逐渐显现。那对睫毛对于男人来说似乎有一点儿太长了……那对眉毛总是在困惑或恼怒中紧紧皱起……那精致的鼻子，鼻孔里总会发出不耐烦的哼声……那饱满嘴唇的柔和曲线微微下垂，好像永远都是那幅样子……那属于成熟男人的、轮廓鲜明的下颚……那深褐色的头发有时会垂在眼前，随后被气恼地吹开……

关于那人样貌的记忆潜入他的脑海，安东尼奥的喉结上下动了动。他长叹一口气。他只不过认识了那人一天，而关于他的画面却已铭刻在了他的脑中……他们那天甚至都没有多说什么。他们撞见彼此，安东尼奥招待意大利人吃午餐以表歉意。他们漫步在那不勒斯的街道上，罗维诺拒绝别人为他的脚踝提供任何帮助。（所以，你能想象这两人一路上坐下来休息了多少次。）他们聊起了他的弟弟，聊起意大利及其各种美景——很多都是罗维诺显然已经见过的，聊起音乐和舞蹈，食物和文化差异，聊起过去的故事。他们一直聊到太阳快要落山，罗维诺时不时地踢踢地面，而安东尼奥偷瞥身边的人，这才意识到他们在身高上没有太大差别。（事实上，罗维诺要比他略高一些。）接着安东尼奥接到一通电话，于是他陪罗维诺走回家——后者一路上不停地嘀嘀咕咕抱怨他肿胀的脚踝——之后他回到酒店，见到了等待他的朋友们。

尽管时光短暂，那双眸注视着他……那面庞萦绕在他脑际……那温柔的嗓音在他耳畔回旋……即使是现在，他还能听见对方呼唤他。问他在这里干什么，在这片他曾见到天使在月下哭泣的海滩。

不对。这不是想象。音乐戛然而止。他唰的一下睁开眼，抬头发现那面庞正自上而下看着他，面带不悦。

就在这儿，在他身边，站着安东尼奥的天使。

月光照在他的皮肤和头发上，身上的水滴说明他才刚洗完澡。他的衬衫甚至都还没完全扣好，领口敞开。衬衫底部也没有掖进裤子里，袖子翻在他的手肘上。他穿着一条简单的便裤，手里拎着鞋子。与以往一样，那双绿色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着安东尼奥的灵魂。安东尼奥几乎要害怕它们能看穿自己。

“罗——”

罗维诺哼了一声，直接打断了他。他翻个白眼，将重心转移到另一只脚上。“哇哦，又蠢又聋。我早该知道的。”

安东尼奥不由发笑。尽管他们只相处了很短一段时间，但他已经学会了该如何无视对方的恶语。他双臂交叉，向前附身用手肘撑在吉他上。“被你抓到了。我，啊……”他顿一下紧张地笑了一声，露出一个难为情的笑容。“我弹吉他的时候太入迷了。Lo siento.”

意大利人坐在安东尼奥身边，把他的鞋子丢在沙子上。他不耐烦地叹了口气，将目光投向海洋，就是不愿意看着安东尼奥。“这不是我问的，但好吧。”一个停顿。他的目光转向安东尼奥，但只闪过一瞬。“所以你是打算继续哑巴，还是回答我？”

安东尼奥耸了耸肩，脸上挂着笑容。“这取决于问题是什么。”

“你该死的为什么又在这儿？”

“我不能到海边来吗？毕竟我听说这里晚上很美，而且今天是满月。”

“第一，今天不是满月，两天前才是。第二，不，你不许来。如果你非要去海滩，去……去别的地方呆着。”

“去哪儿？”

罗维诺皱眉，他翻了个白眼。“我不知道。除了这里随便你去哪儿！”

“但我听说这是Napoli最美的海滩。”安东尼奥这一次很注意自己的发音。

“对，但我不管。你去别的地方。”

安东尼奥不由失笑。于是他也看向了那片大海，但在这之前他发现身边的人朝他的方向飞速瞥了一眼。他嘴角微微上扬。“我喜欢这里。如果要我选一片海滩，我就选这里。”

“这里离我家太近了，该死的。我讨厌每天看见你的臭脸。”

“啊，但这也是为什么我喜欢来这里的原因！”安东尼奥几不可见地朝旁边转过头，向他人眨眨眼。

罗维诺明显僵住了，脸红了起来。即使是在月光下，安东尼奥也能看见。“他妈的？！”罗维诺立刻挪远了，好像这会有什么用一样。

安东尼奥笑了起来。“放心。我开玩笑的。”他向他投去一个歉意的微笑，随后又将注意力集中到海浪上。他深吸一口气，把脚趾埋进沙子里。为什么他想选这片海滩呢？还有其他海滩。还有离罗维诺家更远的……他注视着滚滚波浪。“我喜欢这里，因为这一块海滩是最美的。这里的海……它召唤着我。我知道这说不通，你可能会觉得我疯了，但这里的涛声很特别……”他声音柔和下来，指着那些浪花。“看，看见水面上的盈盈月光了吗？我觉得这里的是最美的。这里的波光舞蹈的样子和其他地方都不同。

“有些地方，大海波涛汹涌。浪声大到身边的人都听不见你说话。还有些地方的海太安静了，几乎和低语一样。你连自己的心跳声都听得见。我不喜欢那样。我不介意我的心跳，但我不想听到它。

“但在这儿，海声歌唱，旋律优美，和母亲的摇篮曲一样。你还记得你母亲唱歌哄你入睡的那些日子吗，罗维诺？”他看了一眼罗维诺，正好发现对方挪开视线。在月光下，他看见那蹙起的双眉，看见皱起的嘴角。罗维诺换了个姿势，他将双腿收到胸前，双臂环抱着膝盖。而那双眼……其中风云变幻。情绪在那绿潭中翻涌，安东尼奥分辨不出来。他只知道自己不喜欢那眼中的愁容。

他选择看向别处。“我母亲人很好。她如花般美丽，如海般坚毅。她有天使一般的嗓音。”在提起他挚爱的母亲时，安东尼奥感到心里微微刺痛。她犹如春风般的温暖，安东尼奥永世难忘……“这儿的海就像一位母亲。他怀着母爱歌唱，就同母亲满怀爱意为她的孩子唱摇篮曲时一样。这就是为什么我喜欢这里，罗维诺。这片沙滩让我想起了我的母亲。它的歌很美。”

罗维诺沉默了，安东尼奥亦然。然而，他不确定这沉默背后是否有暗潮涌动，因为他看不透对方眼中的情绪。他在昏暗的光下看不清楚，他的目光并不能给他答案。然而从意大利人歪向一边的头来看，他正琢磨着他的话。从另一角度看他……安东尼奥拨了拨弦，但没有弹奏旋律。相反，他听着海浪声，目光驻留在海面上——当然了，也会时不时向身侧瞟一两眼。

终于，身边的人哼了一声。意大利人翻个白眼，用手撑着头。“你说话跟打哑谜似的，混蛋。”他嘀咕。安东尼奥笑了起来，罗维诺回瞪了他一眼。那火没有熄灭，但似乎也确实平静了许多，更类似于寒冬夜里使人温暖的炉火，而不是摧毁一切的燎原烈火。安东尼奥不禁思索那火为何变弱……

安东尼奥决定咧嘴笑笑，他坐直了一些。“好吧，我不是诗人，但我绝对是个词曲作家！”

罗维诺点头。“我听到了。你之前在弹吉他，不是吗？”

安东尼奥点头，拍了拍他的宝贝吉他，脉脉含情。这是他最宝贵的东西，且从没有让他失望过。在独自一人的夜晚，他总能由此得到安慰。“对，当然！我已经弹了……Dios mío，我记不清我弹了多久了！”他轻快地笑了一声，笑颜明媚。他快速地拨了几个音，随后扫过了所有的琴弦。“我得说这是我的激情所在。这是我最自豪的事。如果我不能弹吉他……那我不知道该做些什么！吉他一直都是我的生命。”

罗维诺望着他，眼中闪着好奇。“你从来没想过进入音乐行业发展？”

安东尼奥不由怔了一下。他考虑对方的话，随后苦笑一声。“不，我没有。我是说，很久以前我想过！但是，”他停顿，一边低头看着他的吉他，一边抚了抚琴颈。“我还没有优秀到能去想这样的事。弹吉他是我的兴趣之一。这是我的爱好，就像种番茄一样，但这不是……不，我永远也不……”啊，但除此以外还有很多……他长叹了一口气，涌现的记忆在他眼前覆上一层薄雾。不……他不可能将他爱好的转变为事业……现在已经太晚了。

“弹首歌。”

安东尼奥被拉回了现实，惊讶取代了他的深思，他看向罗维诺：“什么？”

罗维诺嗤一声。他将一只手肘支在另一只手臂上，手掌托着脑袋。“我说，”他说道，做出一副漠不关心的样子。“弹首歌。”

西班牙人犹豫了，他的视线游移在罗维诺和吉他身上，忽有些不确定。当然，他以前为人演奏过，但都是即兴而起。他从未答应过他人的演奏请求，因为临时想出一首歌总是困难许多。当他灵感涌现时即兴演奏是可以的。但当有人提出让他演奏时……他吸了口气，紧张地盯着吉他。他能做到吗……？

“快点，你等什么呢？我没工夫等你一晚上。”

安东尼奥缓缓呼出一口气，眼睛犹疑地望向罗维诺。他感觉自己喉咙发紧，胃里打起了结。哦，天呐，他的心跳在加速吗？是的……他的指尖也在颤抖。仅仅是想着要在别人面前弹奏！…不……是在罗维诺面前演奏。但是……为什么罗维诺如此特别？他只是个陌生人！……是吗？

不知怎么，他不相信这一点。

他抛开胡思乱想，最后一次对上了罗维诺期待的眼神。“好吧……”他长舒一口气。他打算完全忽视身边意大利人的存在。老实说，这是一件很困难的事。当他开始时，那些音符因手指颤抖而支离破碎。他不禁畏缩了。这听起来几乎就是小白的水平，而不是某个自他记事起就开始弹吉他的人会有的水平。但他强迫自己冷静，强迫自己的心稳定下来。他继续弹奏。

他的手指开始逐渐在琴弦间舞动起来，按照自己的节奏弹拨演奏。吉他发出的乐声包裹住了他，大海为他咏唱和声。他情不自禁地随着音乐微微晃动。呼吸平缓，头脑放松。他身边的万物消失了。不，他还能强烈地感受到身边意大利人的存在。不知为何……罗维诺并没如他所想的那样影响他……他本以为对方只会加剧他的不安。然而，他将其视为自己的灵感来源。他从身边的人汲取灵感，将情感抒发在他的音乐上。

自他指尖溢出的音乐先是轻柔而舒缓，很快变得慷慨激昂。这不是一首会引起愤怒或恐惧的乐曲，也不会使人肾上腺素飙升。不，这是一首洋溢着激情和强烈的求生意愿的乐曲。他意识到，那和弦映照的是罗维诺眼中的火焰。他全神贯注地从那火中汲取情感。那双绿色的眼睛又一次占据了他的大脑，他感受到自己嘴角扬起的微笑。他的手指越跳越快，愈发流畅，愈发无拘无束。他还能听见那些小失误，听见吉他不和谐的呻吟声，但他很容易就将它们抛之脑后。

他一直演奏到乐曲迎来尾声，这时他的脑中浮现出先前在讨论海浪时那人脸上的愁容。他让旋律收束于一个平和的音符，让他们周围的空气的为这首曲子画上休止符，仿佛本就该如此结尾似的。他把手搭在吉他上，没有意识到自己屏息已久。他呼出一口气。很长一段时间里，两人都没有说话。安东尼奥甚至不敢朝身侧瞥一眼。他注视着沙子的方向，看的却不是沙子，那些飞来的思绪模糊了他的视线。那些他希望赶紧“闭嘴”的思绪……

那双眼为什么如此美丽？他为什么对此如此着迷？它们为什么曾被泪水填满？是什么导致了那双眼中的风暴？为什么，哦，为什么他不能将它们从脑海中抹去？即使他的视线没有停留在它们主人的身上，它们仍然纠缠着他。他发觉自己想要凝视那双眼睛，探究其中的奥秘。但他知道他不能。不，那太奇怪了，不是吗？他凝视罗维诺的眼睛……他基本不认识这人！然而，他还是想了解更多……更多更多……

“那很……”

罗维诺的声音打破了寂静。安东尼奥迟疑地望向意大利人。他现在要开始评价了……？他惊讶于眼前的画面。他没有见到愤怒的表情，没有见到撇嘴翻眼。他没有见到任何恼怒或厌烦的痕迹——不论是真是假。他在意大利人身上看见一种平和。他的双目温柔，嘴唇放松。他的眉毛和往常一样皱着。温暖的夏风将潮湿的发卷微微吹向脑后，露出那双注视着远方海面的眼睛。

安东尼奥看见罗维诺咽了咽口水，喉结上下动了动。不，停下，别再注意这些该死的小细节了，愚蠢的西班牙人。别再对这家伙这么着迷了。你不想再受伤了。他为想起这样的事在心里扇了自己一巴掌，又一次移开目光。他无声地叹了口气，颤抖着手拨弄他的头发。

随后，他听到了意料之外的声音。一声轻笑。他眼中带着困惑，再次看向罗维诺。什么？罗维诺确实向他投来了快意的一笑。哇哦。

“我很惊讶你竟然没打算尝试一下。或至少再自信一点。”意大利人说道。他的语气中不含一丝的嘲弄之味，安东尼奥知道他的诚意。安东尼奥的心为这一事实跳动不安。“你弹得……真的挺不错的。出人意料的不错。”

安东尼奥根本抑制不住他的微笑。他压不住上扬的嘴角，遮不住露出的牙齿。他坐直了些，他的忧虑一扫而空。被罗维诺这样的人夸奖……这让他的一天更明媚了！当然，曾经也有人这样夸过他——比如弗朗西斯和基尔伯特——但从自见面起就恶语相加的人口中听到这样的赞扬？……好吧，也许他只是很高兴，高兴自己从对方那儿得到了除侮辱与嘲讽以外的东西。

他看见那人的脸颊染上粉红，看见了他肩膀紧绷的样子。那表情很快就扭曲成了鬼脸，但似乎是硬挤出来的。“嘿！别这样就乐得找不着北了，混蛋！我喜欢吉他，行吗？”他申辩道。安东尼奥只好笑了笑。罗维诺冷哼着看向一旁，他的脚趾蜷起埋进沙子里，手臂松松地抱着膝盖。“我弟弟会弹钢琴，又会唱歌。他还会弹吉他、拉小提琴。所以我至少还懂得该怎么欣赏音乐。”他越说越轻，最后变成了咕哝，眉头也皱了起来。

“那你呢？你会什么乐器吗？”

罗维诺沉默了一会儿，随后从鼻子里哼出一口气。“大提琴，”他答道。他飞速瞟了安东尼奥一眼。“以前拉过，”他纠正。“我以前拉过大提琴。很久以前。”他将视线移回到海面，安东尼奥听他继续说话。“我和我弟弟小时候一直一起演奏乐器。他拉小提琴，我拉大提琴。他弹钢琴，我就在一边唱歌。”

安东尼奥忍不住扬起一个不明显的微笑。他用手臂环住他的吉他，轻轻靠了上去。当然，他很小心没有施加太大的压力。“你真的很爱你弟弟，是吗？”他不假思索道。

罗维诺似乎吃了一惊。起初，他用一种震惊的眼神盯着西班牙人，随后看向别处，沉默下来。风又起了，而当风拂起他的刘海时，安东尼奥发现他眼中有痛苦一闪而过。“……对。”他慎重开口。“我们不经常见面。但是，我永远都会陪在他身边，他也永远都会在我身边。 _他是我拥有的一切。_ ”

最后一句话抓住了安东尼奥的耳朵。他楞在那儿久久不能言语。他是我拥有的一切。他不敢再看身边的人。在那痛苦的神情愈演愈烈时……他想把那人搂进怀里轻轻摇晃，在他耳边保证“没关系的”、“一切都会好的”。他吞了口唾沫，双唇抿成一条直线。音乐竟能让人如此敞开心扉……

身边的人发出一声苦笑。罗维诺伸手向后捋了捋头发。一只手停在后脑，另一只手握成拳头。“该死的，说的好像我现在 _还有_ 似的……”他语气苦涩，笑容虚假。罗维诺还用意大利语嘀咕了些别的，然后摇摇头：“算了，这不重要。”

安东尼奥立刻反应过来。他的目光从沙子上迅速移到了罗维诺身上，他紧紧盯着他。“不，不是！”他伸出一只手按在罗维诺的肩上。他在动作前甚至没有思考过，它就是……这么发生了，他都没意识到。但当意大利人低下头注意到那只手时，他一边嘀咕了一句抱歉，一边收回了那只冒犯的手。“我是说……”他谨慎地措辞，微微一笑。“我明白。我……”他强行笑了一声，弓着背伏在自己的吉他上，努力让自己看起来弱小一些。“信不信由你，但我……也有一些家庭问题。如果我可以这么说的话。”

罗维诺冷笑。“我这不是 ‘家庭问题’ 。他会好起来的。他一直这样。那死小子太敏感了，连面条撒到地上他都要哭。”

“嘿，我也会哭的！”安东尼奥辩解，却看见罗维诺挑了挑眉。该死。他背后一僵，之后叹气道：“当我没说……就是……家人永远都是家人，sí？他们最后总会陪伴在你身边。对，有些家庭是真的很烂。我知道。但我敢说你真的很爱你弟弟。而只要他对你也有那么一点点爱……他就会理解的！事情都会好的。”

罗维诺眯起眼睛，撇着嘴角。手臂又环上了自己的膝盖。“你他妈都不知道你在说些什么。你对我的家庭一无所知。”

“没错。”安东尼奥答道，“我从来没说我知道。”他停顿一下。“但我知道你爱你的弟弟。每次你和我提起他时，脸上都写满了怜爱。就算你叫他臭小子，或是爷爷的最爱，或是白痴，或说他太情绪化……我还是能说你爱他、担心他。我说错了吗？”

意大利人张口想反驳，那些话却好似堵在了喉咙里。他微微瞪了一眼，之后又慢慢闭上了嘴。他退回去，小心翼翼地说：“……不，你没说错……”

安东尼奥的笑容越发灿烂。“看吧？我知道我对你的家事没有发言权，罗维诺，但是我确实知道你爱你弟弟。从你告诉我的话来判断，他也爱你。一切都会没事的。我敢肯定你还拥有他。一次小拌嘴不会让你们兄弟两散。”

罗维诺看上去不解极了。“你怎么——”

安东尼奥冲他使了个眼色。“我能看得出某对兄弟是否关系不睦，罗维。我和我哥哥也打过不少架，所以我知道这些迹象。”

罗维诺蔫了下去，低下头靠近他的胳膊，却还保持着一段距离。他警惕地打量着西班牙人，而在月光下，安东尼奥看见一抹红晕蔓延上了他的脸颊。“……是罗维诺，番茄混蛋……”他喃喃道。

安东尼奥噘嘴。“哇噢——还是这个外号吗？”

罗维诺好像又得意了起来，他坐直了些。那快意的笑容又回来了，调皮的神情闪烁在眼中。“当然，从现在到永远。”

“噢，所以你是说你想永远记住我？”

“我——什么？”罗维诺慌乱道，他瞪大眼睛，脸颊似乎更红了。“我没这么说！”

“但你这么暗示了！”安东尼奥不由靠近对方，一手撑在身边的沙子上。

罗维诺僵住了。“我没有！”

安东尼奥一边笑一边凑近，小心不让沙子沾到吉他上。“但你刚才说——”

罗维诺怒哼一声。“我知道我说了什么，该死的！但那不是……呃啊！离我远点！别再靠过来了！”

安东尼奥只往旁边挪了几寸，饶有兴味地注意到那人越来越高的声调，更别提越来越重的口音。“我不知道，罗维，我想这就是无心吐真言~！”

“我—你——什么？”他扬声说，终于抬手一巴掌糊在了安东尼奥脸上。“我才不管你在想什么，混蛋！给我停下，你恶心到我了！”

安东尼奥知道那不是真话。不，如果是真的，罗维诺会完全是另一种反应。他笑了笑，任由意大利人推开他，尽管他的鼻子被挤得有点儿疼。他按下了那只手，不住地咯咯笑着。“好了，好了，我停下。”稍稍一顿。“罗维。”

罗维诺气恼地叫了一声，随后扬起双手，下意识扬起一捧沙子甩向安东尼奥。

西班牙人又笑了起来，抬手挡住沙子。“嘿，嘿，小心吉他！”他扬声说。随后，他脑子里冒出了一个主意。他露出一个温柔的笑容，从腿上拿起吉他，伸直双腿。“好吧，好吧，抱歉，罗维诺。我不应该那么叫你。”他小心地将吉他平放在沙滩上。安东尼奥感受到罗维诺疑惑的视线落在他背后，但他没有转头看他。不，他只是确保自己的吉他被放得远远的，不会被他的计划波及到……很好，它很安全。

他吸了一口气，双手揣进兜里，向海边走去。一抹真诚的微笑升上他的嘴角，安东尼奥远眺昏暗的地平线。“但严肃地说……你应该看看基尔伯特和他弟弟打架的样子！那两人上来就是用拳头招呼！”他靠近海边，血液中的期待之情汹涌蓬勃，但他努力保持平静，努力掩饰声调与举止中的反常。噢，他是如此精于此道……

他听见罗维诺在他背后伸腿，但他敢肯定那不是他站起来的声音。当水冲过他的脚时，他抽了口气。“尤其是喝醉的时候！Dios mío，我都担心会成为他们的拳下鬼！”他轻轻用脚拨了拨水，试试水温。有些凉，但……这在晚上很正常。“他们晃过来，又晃过去！”好似在强调他的话一样，他把水踢向一边，又拨到另一边，但他很小心没有将水踢到罗维诺身旁。不…还不到时候……

“之后，突然间……”他停顿下来，回头望着罗维诺。促狭的光在他眼中闪烁。意大利人在反应过来的一瞬间面色苍白，难以置信地张开了嘴。当安东尼奥进入预备姿势时，他看到罗维诺缓缓摇头。“你自己就被拖下水了！”话音出口的刹那，他俯下身舀起一捧水，一边大笑一边泼向意大利人。

罗维诺惊呼一声——后来更像是一声尖叫——因为他在躲避突袭而来的水时向后跌了下去。安东尼奥哈哈大笑，罗维诺飞快地爬起来，双手握拳。“妈的！你他妈的干什么？！”

安东尼奥停下了笑声，露出一个得意的笑容，后退几步踏进了波浪里。他感到海水包裹住他的脚踝，冲刷着他的小腿肚。“怎么了，罗维？”他几乎带着奚落的语气。“连一点水都受不了？”

罗维诺低吼，视线从水面移到西班牙人。“罗维诺，”他纠正道。“他妈的是罗维诺，该死的！”

啊哈。就是这句。安东尼奥扬起一个真诚的微笑，下巴稍稍昂着。他又朝意大利人踢了几脚的水，后者后退几步避开了。“也许等你真的把我放倒，或者让我湿透……我就不叫你罗维了，”他说道。“但如果你先湿透，那这个外号就不变了。”

意大利人又瞥了一眼水面。他手垂到身侧，面部扭曲成一个困惑的表情。“你他妈在逗我？”他的语气更接近与陈述而不是疑问。

“没有。”

于是游戏开始。罗维诺怒吼一声冲向安东尼奥。他率先尝试正面攻击，试图面对面擒住他。

但西班牙人轻而易举地闪身躲过，他抓住罗维诺的手腕，将对方整个人扭过来背贴着他胸膛。他向意大利人笑道：“你得再努力点儿，罗维。”

他向前扫腿试图从后方勾住罗维诺的脚踝，但没想到罗维诺先一步后跳，肩膀猛顶在西班牙人身上。后者失去平衡后，罗维诺抓住机会挣脱出自己的手腕，转过身来，手臂向后一挥。他借用惯性远离安东尼奥，跳开几步，放下手臂揶揄道：“这话我还给你，混蛋。”

哇哦，这比他预计的好多了。安东尼奥对他咧嘴一笑，没有直接朝他扑过去，而是继续用脚向他泼水。

罗维诺弯下腰，双手舀水泼向安东尼奥作为反击，后者笑着朝海里退去。

他跳着躲开罗维诺打来的水，海浪已经没过他的膝盖了，拍打着他的腿，也溅起了一些水花。战斗继续，二人都没有尝试直接向对方发起进攻。这儿一漂水花，那儿一漂水花，安东尼奥笑一下，罗维诺骂一声……

就在海浪即将退去时，罗维诺决定再次冲向安东尼奥。意大利人呐喊一声向前猛冲。安东尼奥以为对方的目标是他的腰，而意大利人却出乎意料地闪向右侧，从安东尼奥的腋下钻了过去，一脚命中他的膝窝。安东尼奥惊呼一声，单膝跪了下去。海浪朝他滚滚而来。他不禁打了个寒战，然而他的胸部、肩膀和头却还是干燥的。

安东尼奥直起身，朝罗维诺瞥了一眼，后者正沾沾自喜。“你笑什么？”西班牙人波澜不惊。“你还没赢呢。”

他的笑容立刻被皱眉取代。“什么？我把你踹进水里了！”

安东尼奥摇头。“你没有。我只倒了一只膝盖，你还不算把我完全推进水里，你只是让我失去平衡。这不一样。”

罗维诺皱眉，朝安东尼奥的方向抡起一泼水。“你妈的耍赖！”

安东尼奥笑起来，一边挡一边反击。“我没有！”他语气无比欢快。他又朝着罗维诺泼水。“是你没有问清规则！你得把我整个人摁倒，或者让我全身湿透！你看我还站在这儿，身上还干着呢！”

罗维诺咆哮，不停地向安东尼奥泼水。随后，在打出他能做到最大的一团水之后，他向前冲去，一头顶上安东尼奥的胸膛。

但安东尼奥不会那么轻易倒下。可以说他已经习惯这样的事了。他的确踉跄了一步，身形也晃了一晃，但他借助这股冲劲，旋身在罗维诺的小腿肚上踢了一脚。然后他们倒了下去。他准备好迎接冲击。下落时，他用手臂搂着罗维诺，这样他就可以用手肘承受大部分的冲力。

疼痛顺着手臂传了上来，但他肯定他们二人都没有受伤。他撑起身子，带着胜利的笑容望着身下的人。圆睁着的绿色眼睛（他敢肯定会纠缠他一整晚）也正惊魂未定地盯着他。于是他将笑容收成一个浅笑，拍了拍对方的脸颊，幸好他在海浪退去的时候才把他们二人放倒。否则罗维诺肯定会被彻底淹没。“我相信这次是我赢了。祝你下次好运，罗维。”

他看见罗维诺的脸颊上升起一抹浅粉。奇怪……他发觉自己被那双眼迷住了，他挪不开眼睛。它们似乎填满了他的视线，激起了他的无限好奇。他看见如狂风暴雨般的情绪在眼中不断翻涌，而他却甚至不知该如何命名它们。困惑，惊讶……这些一清二楚。但还有那些他不认识的，那些互相排挤竞争的，他根本分辨不出。可恶。它们很美。他意识到在移开视线的同时，他的笑容也渐渐消失了，尽管几乎微不可见。但他的目光没有落到某个更安全的地方。他的目光飘到那微微张大的鼻孔，正急促且不均匀的喘着气，随后又向下望着稍稍张开、颤抖着的嘴唇。他的手从绯红一片的脸颊落到罗维诺的头侧，捧着他的脸，手指无意识地、有一下没一下地拨弄他的发梢。

但他没有注意到自己的动作。不，他的双眼正锁定在那对打着颤的唇瓣上，还有伸出来湿润嘴唇的舌头……好似在期待什么……他也许知道对方期待的是什么。但他的脑子不敢说出那些字。他对此的认知都来自于直觉，还有他自己的欲望（但他不会承认）。毕竟，这人的确很有魅力——尤其是像这样被按在他身下，唯有月光为他们照明。似银的光线映衬着他的皮肤，带着海水闪闪发光。他发现自己俯下身。很不明显，几乎察觉不到。但那嘴唇似乎确实更近了些。也许这是他的想象，但他敢发誓那对唇瓣又分开了点，一如他自己的。

随后他听到海浪朝他们奔来。他向身边瞥了一眼，发现海水正逐渐涌上来，他迅速起身，抓着罗维诺的手把他拉了起来——他觉得自己有些太用力了。那人跌到了他身上，但他敏捷地接住他，在海浪袭来时稳住了对方。他紧张地笑了笑，轻轻捏了一下后放开了他。意大利人没有动。他很快就意识到罗维诺不敢看他。他们身高相仿，安东尼奥已经认识到了这一点，但罗维诺站在那儿几乎要缩成一小团。他低着头，安东尼奥看不见他的眼睛。他的眼睛瞟向那对在不久前还令他神魂颠倒的嘴唇。

罪恶感瞬间席卷而来。对于差点发生的事情而产生的内疚、恐惧和震惊之情紧紧钳住了他的心。那嘴唇没有皱起，相反，他们抿成了一条细长、难以琢磨的直线。他迅速后退两步，给意大利人留出他期望已久的空间。“Lo siento，罗维诺！我……”他忐忑地笑笑，甚至不知道该说些什么。他完全误解了当时的情况，他差点就亲了这家伙……是吗？对，那绝对就是他当时准备要做的事。也许吧…他没有注意……他投去一个歉意的微笑。“我不是故意把你按进水里，我发誓！”他举起双手申辩道。“我只是想赢，不是想让你淹水！”

“行吧。”这两个词几乎是挤出来的。安东尼奥的手放了下来，笑容淡去。该死。他绝对做错事了。终于，罗维诺看向他，但安东尼奥看不懂他的神情。那双眼中明明有情绪在翻涌，而罗维诺却装作没事人的样子，他耸耸肩，把手揣进口袋里，然后板起脸。“哼，你炫耀的方式有够浮夸。我猜是你赢了。但我他妈的绝对不会叫你的名字。你还是番茄混蛋。”

所以他没有注意到。还有……那一闪而过的是愉快吗？安东尼奥笑了，强迫自己放松下来。“好，好，你说什么都行！但我赢了，所以我还是可以叫你罗维。”他说。

罗维诺冷哼一声，翻了个白眼后退一步。“我以后还是要纠正你。我叫罗维诺，可恶。”

安东尼奥咧嘴一笑。一切好像重回正轨了……很好。“随你怎么说，但罗维就是罗维。”

罗维诺瞪他一眼，但随后又化成了一声叹息，他迎风战栗了一下。“行，随便吧。过来，我给你拿条毛巾。鉴于你这个傻帽想在他妈的凌晨两点去海里玩水。”他转身出了水，安东尼奥注视着他的背影。

他讶异地眨眨眼。“哇哦，真的这么晚了吗？”终于，他小步跑追了上去。他的手几乎要碰到他的吉他，但又停住了。不对…他拿不了……

罗维诺又翻了翻眼睛，瞥了安东尼奥一眼。“你没注意到？我跟你说的第一句话就是 ‘你到底在这儿干嘛呢？已经过十二点了。’ ”

安东尼奥讪讪笑了笑。“我告诉过你了，我弹琴的时候很入迷。”

“说到这个……”他看向吉他。“别碰它，你会弄坏它的。我去拿条毛巾来，我们可以把它包起来，今晚就放在我家里。”

“真的？你愿意为我这样做？”罗维诺示意他跟上，于是安东尼奥绕过了他的乐器，跟在他身边走向了离海滨不远的房子。

“我是个乐痴。看见任何一把吉他毁在愚蠢的西班牙人手里对我来说都是毁灭性的打击。”

安东尼奥咧嘴笑了笑。“哦，拜托，我还没那么笨。”

罗维诺怀疑地看了他一眼。“真的？就你？不笨？我给你个机会再说一遍，蠢货。”

“嘿，”安东尼奥一边嘟囔，一边慢跑跟上。天呐，这家伙的步伐真的越来越快了！“我没那么蠢！你要知道我是大学生！”

“是，好像这在当今时代还能说明什么似的。”罗维诺在踏上家门前的台阶时反驳道。他在门口停下，回头瞥了安东尼奥一眼。“在这儿等着。”

安东尼奥听了他的话，看着意大利人消失在他的家里。然而，这也挺奇怪的，他为什么不开灯呢？他也听不见窸窸窣窣翻动的声音。嗯…罗维诺真的这么熟悉家里的环境和布局吗？好吧，没关系。他不必等很久。

他的思路在意大利人回来时就被打散了，后者带着三条毛巾，一条挂在他的脖子上，接着从头发上滴下来的水，另两条在他的手里。他把毛巾扔进安东尼奥的怀里。“等回来你就把毛巾还给我。还有，你不许进来。”他不容置辩地说，从安东尼奥身边走过。

安东尼奥一边忙着用毛巾擦干衣服和胳膊——与此同时还努力抓着另一条毛巾——一边跟着罗维诺闲聊了一路。他们说着现在已经很晚了，还关于名字的使用问题拌起嘴，一直到吉他被罗维诺能找到的最大的毛巾安全地包起来。

罗维诺把吉他拎回了家，他将其放在门内，而安东尼奥站在门外。他从安东尼奥手里收回了他的毛巾，咕哝着回应了安东尼奥的道谢，却没有与他对视。接着，沉默笼罩了二人。

安东尼奥的呼吸在他们对上视线的瞬间凝滞在喉咙里。他眼中的那些……那些混杂着的各种情绪……那些无声的恳求……他不知道意大利人在希望什么，或是想说什么。不，他只知道对方确实有问题想问，想从自己身上得到某些东西。但他不可能弄明白对方想要的究竟是什么。他又不会读心术……

仿佛是过了一个世纪后，罗维诺叹了口气，移开了视线，他恨恨地皱起眉。“你该走了。你的室友还在等你，对吗？”

老实说，安东尼奥没想到对方会记住这样的细节——他正和朋友游览意大利。他有点惊讶地看了看他，但又缓慢的点点头：“呃，对。你说得对。是这样，我……我，我想我该走了。”

“对……没错，你该走了。”

二人都没有动。尽管嘴上这样说，安东尼奥没有后退，罗维诺也没有走进屋子里。但是罗维诺也没有回应他的注视。他紧了紧怀里的毛巾，双唇抿成一条直线。终于，他看向他，但片刻后就又将目光转移到了毛巾上，开始用指甲抠毛巾上的纤维。“这是说：转身，抬腿走。”

安东尼奥感觉自己脸红了。“对，对，当然。我是说……没错，当然了。”他终于向后迈了一步，但发觉这一步犹豫不决。他终于挪开了自己的眼睛，却在走下楼梯时又看了罗维诺一眼。“所以，嗯……Buenas noches.（晚安）”罗维诺只点了点头。他吸了口气，终于转身离开了。但他刚迈出一步，就听到身后传来声音。

“嘿，番茄混蛋——”

他立刻停下脚步，发觉自己已经转头向后望去，几乎满怀希望。为的是什么？他自己也不知道。他的目光与罗维诺的相遇。“嗯？”

罗维诺张嘴好似要说些什么，但后来又变了注意，移开了目光。他眉头紧锁，肩膀僵硬。“你能……”安东尼奥心提到了嗓子眼。“你能教我吗？”

“教你？”安东尼奥重复，神情困惑。

意大利人咬着嘴唇，安东尼奥看见他泛红的脸颊。他深呼吸，随后缓缓地、小心翼翼地吐出一口气。“教我…怎么……怎么弹吉他……？”

好吧，这在他意料之外，但也不是会令他不悦的意外。安东尼奥的唇角扬起一抹微笑。不同于往常那样，这个微笑更温柔，更真诚。“当然可以，罗维诺。”他的语气比自己想像的要坚定得多。

罗维诺脸颊愈发滚烫，他捏着毛巾，目光迟疑地瞟向安东尼奥，随后又回到毛巾上。他清了清嗓子，来回换了只脚站立。“嗯…很好……行吧……”

天呐，他真可爱。安东尼奥不确定自己是否还能承受这些。他低声笑了笑，笑容又灿烂了些。“Buenas noches，罗维诺。”他轻声道。

罗维诺点点头。缓慢却坚定地点头：“Buona notte……”他的声音甚至比之前更含糊了。于是他又清了清嗓子，然后迅速消失在了屋子里，留安东尼奥一个人站在月光下。

他发觉自己盯着那扇门看了很久很久。但他控制不住。他几乎是盼望那扇门会再次突然打开，而那位惊艳的意大利人会再次出现在自己眼前。他想听见对方的声音。但是他知道那是不可能的。已经很晚了。他累了。他真的很累……还有他的心……啊，如果能再见到他，他的心恐怕会难以承受。不，它已经跳得几乎要飞起来。他甚至以为自己会心脏骤停。

他为这想法轻笑出声，抬手捋了捋自己的头发。“Dios mío，安东尼奥……”他喃喃道，抬头望了一眼夜空，随后又向后看。他回过头，迈出第一步，向前走去。他只走了几步就停下脚步，扭头看了看房子。他不知道为什么，但他就是突然有一种想回头的冲动……于是他看见了。在他转头的瞬间，他看见一个影子迅速躲到了窗帘的后面。他的脑子过了一会儿才反应过来那是什么。那一刻，他感觉自己的脸颊很不明显地泛起了红。

罗维诺也在看他。

他不由绽出一个微笑，摇摇头，强迫自己继续走下去。他强迫自己不去回头，就是向前走。毕竟他又为什么要回头呢？他为什么对这个意大利人如此着迷？当然了，他很好看。不对。他很漂亮、火辣，就是超他妈性感，好吗？小麦色的皮肤，深棕色的头发，明亮的眼睛……没错。这绝对合安东尼奥的胃口。他立即把这些想法从脑子里晃出去，双手拍拍自己的脸颊，好像这样就能把这些想法赶走一样。他该死的在想什么呢？怎么能这样想罗维诺！

他一定是累了。对，绝对是精疲力尽了，所以头脑不清楚。对，就是这样，一定是这样。他艰难地咽了口唾沫，继续向前，将手插进口袋里。他得回去。基尔伯特和弗朗西斯还在等他。他连手机都没带出来；那两个人一定在担心他去哪儿了。

不幸的是，回程的路留给了他足够的时间和空间让思绪飞扬。不论他尝试多少次，他都没法从脑海中抹去那双眼睛。它们仰视他的样子……那团熊熊燃烧的火焰……水珠划过他的肌肤……那嘴唇如此诱人且—— **停下，停下，停下！**

他很高兴看见酒店终于出现在了视线内，安东尼奥加快了脚步。他掏出房卡，思考该如何向朋友们解释他和吉他的失踪……好吧，他可以告诉他们真相，这永远都是可行的。噢，但是弗朗西斯一定又会在旁边添油加醋、说三道四，是吗？当然是这样。他吞了口口水，打开门，小心翼翼地钻了进去。

看来他不必在基尔伯特身上费心了；他已经睡熟了，在那张被他占领的床上鼾声雷动。然而，弗朗西斯……他不禁做了个鬼脸。不是因为弗朗西斯手中拿着本书，也不是因为那副眼睛正好端端地架在他鼻梁上……不，是他向西班牙人投来的问询的目光。安东尼奥吸了口气，露出一个惭愧的笑容，关上了身后的门。“晚上好，弗朗西斯。”

弗朗西斯挑了挑眉，瞥了一眼钟，3点20分。“我觉得这个措辞不太准确。我觉得说现在是早上应该更合适一点，安东尼奥。”他说着，边叹气边合上书，带着困惑和忧心皱起眉。“你一整晚去哪儿了？我和基尔伯特担心死了！”

安东尼奥看了一眼基尔伯特，然后是弗朗西斯。他指了指睡着的德国人。噢，抱歉，普鲁士人。“我看他状态还不错。”

“好吧，也许他没有像我这么担心，”弗朗西斯一边若有所思地说，一边摘下眼镜。他揉了揉太阳穴。“你还是没有回答我的问题。”

“我，啊…我在弹吉他。在海滩上。”安东尼奥准备去冲个澡，决定在钻进被窝之前至少要把身上的海水洗掉。哦，最好把沙子也冲了。

“你的吉他，”弗朗西斯在他身后面无表情地重复道。“我没看见你的吉他，Mon Dieu，你被抢劫了吗？”

安东尼奥看着弗朗西斯，震惊且疑惑。“抢劫？什么？哦，不是，没有，当然没有！我没被抢劫！”他语气很快。他？被抢？那绝对不可能！弗朗西斯穿过房间，他转过身，终于找到了一条运动裤，他将裤子捡起来。

“那它去哪儿了？你忘记带回来了？我知道你脑子不灵光，但也不至于这样吧？”

“别担心，它在很安全的地方。我把它交给了一个值得信任的人。”

“……所以那具体是谁？”

安东尼奥向身后投去一个微笑。“一个天使在替我保管。”

弗朗西斯似乎既不解又好奇。他走向安东尼奥，奇怪地歪着头。“天使？是你之前说的那个天使？”他眯起眼。“就是你喝醉那天遇到的那个？”

安东尼奥耸肩。“也许是，也许不是。不管怎样，它被照看得很好。”

弗朗西斯泄气般长叹一口气，摇摇头：“我有时真的很担心你的精神状态，安东尼奥……”

“嘿，至少我知道它现在在哪儿。我知道具体地址，我明天就把它取回来。”他捡起一条毛巾，堆在他怀里的衣服上。“我身上都湿透了，怎么把它带回来？”

“说到这里……”法国人双臂抱胸，倚在墙上。“所以你身上为什么湿了？”

安东尼奥又笑了一下，停在浴室门前，把门拉开。“噢，没什么大不了的。”他回答。“就是被塞壬拉进海里了。”

弗朗西斯沉默了一会儿，然后摇头。“啊……安东尼奥，我不明白你……”

安东尼奥低声笑了笑，走进浴室。他似乎没有在意谈话的内容，仿佛已经迷失在了某个不可见的领域里。就在他关上门之前，他赞同道：“我也不明白，我的朋友…我也不明白……”


	4. 第四天：她伤透了我的心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实……其实我建议攒完全文再读。真的，我太咕了，阅读体验极差。

雨滴淅淅沥沥打在水泥上，从玻璃上滚下、从树叶上滴落，泥土又湿又软。如果他在家，他会把窗户打开，坐在窗台上能听得更清楚些。他深深吸一口气，让甜美的空气填满他。雨就像海浪一样，总能让他平静下来。如果他离海岸太远，听不见抚慰人心的海声，那么听雨也不妨为一乐趣。雨声也是他珍视的一种声音。很久以前，自他的记忆中，他的家乡也经常会下雨。尤其是在夏天，雨云的到来昭示着一场温和的夏雨。正如现在在意大利一般。

他听见身后来自朋友的低语，在那儿侃天说地。他坐在靠近窗户的椅子上，神游天外。他手肘支在窗台上，注视着落下来的雨滴。他看着它们从云层中坠落，和兄弟姐妹们一起落在人工铺砌的路上；他看着汽车驶过，挡风玻璃上的雨刷器将雨水推开，但很少有行人敢在暴风雨中赶路。随着远处轰隆的雷声，那不勒斯的市民似乎都缩在自己的家里或各种建筑物内，不愿做出头鸟吸引闪电。时不时地，他能看见一个不幸的灵魂在大雨中奔跑，头发和衣服湿漉漉地粘在身上。

然而，他向外望去，眼前却没有景象。他望着雨，但看不见雨。通常情况下，他喜欢赏雨。他会坐在那儿，捧着一杯咖啡细细品味。也可以是一杯热巧克力，这取决于他当天的心情。但现在，他的朋友在交谈着，他一个人坐在那儿，意兴阑珊地望着外面沉闷乏味的世界。大多数时候，雨对安东尼奥来说并不是令人沮丧的事物。但今天，雨水成了他的阻碍，成了西班牙人最不想见到的事。为什么一定得是今天？就不能等到明天吗，或是在他离开的那天。甚至可以是在他离开后的第二天。但不，今天就是下雨了。于是，这个可怜的家伙被困在旅馆的小房间里，他的朋友在后边嗡嗡叫个不停。

他听见他们的笑声，听见彼此交换的笑话，听见脚步声和织物摩擦声。但是，他没法集中精力听那些热情洋溢的话语。他的心思在别处，在雨中。不，也不在那儿。在今天的雨给他带来的麻烦上。因为雨决定今天降临，而他被困在这里。他去不了他想去的地方。他的手在膝盖上握拳，眉头紧锁，唇角下垂。这不是愤怒，而是对这一天感到失望。他已经做出了承诺。他应该去找他，应该去取回他的吉他，也许甚至教他弹几个和弦。啊，但大自然是如此残忍无情……

他想见他。他现在意识到了。尽管他经常发现自己会将这种想法抛到脑后。今早回到旅馆时，他还睡得很好。但一觉醒来，除了眨眼，他甚至连眼睛都闭不上。他早上起床时精神抖擞，连基尔伯特都不忍心为他吵醒自己而责怪他。这种欢快的气氛感染了他的朋友们，他们一大清早就开始了他们新的一天。他们在酒店房间里转来转去，争着抢浴室（多亏了基尔伯特和安东尼奥由于一条变态提议：他们三个人可以一起洗澡——而将他们的朋友锁在了浴室里。最终让弗朗西斯占得先机），之后出门觅食。他们开着玩笑，用胳膊肘顶来顶去，基尔伯特和安东尼奥甚至还吵了起来，互相想夹住对方的头。当然了，最后是安东尼奥战败，作为惩罚，他承担了饭钱。

安东尼奥当然不在意这事。但是，啊，当他们中午回到酒店房间时，安东尼奥遭遇到了巨大打击。在早上，安东尼奥告诉了基尔伯特和弗朗西斯他计划去取回他的吉他。他告诉他们自己需要把它拿回来，并向他们保证很快就会回来。当然，他们也对此表示怀疑，但很快又打消了疑虑，因为安东尼奥指出他们确实是在一起参观意大利，所以他有责任留在他们身边。因此，当他们回到酒店时，安东尼奥正打算离开去那个强势的意大利人家里。但是，酝酿已久的云朵也正是在这时决定发泄他的愤怒，把街道淋得湿透。从那时起，安东尼奥就在窗户旁找到了他的位置，沉默着望向窗外。

一声惊雷划破长空，安东尼奥从沉思中惊醒，浑身一震。叫声在他身边炸开。基尔伯特朝着弗朗西斯大喊——伴随着尖锐的惊叫——弗朗西斯喊安东尼奥 ‘帮帮他’。安东尼奥吓了一跳。请别误会，弗朗西斯不是变态。他的言论可能会让他有时看起来像个变态，但他绝对是一位绅士。因此，安东尼奥并不为此担心。反而各种想法在他脑子里打转，他想找到一种既可以让普鲁士人难堪，又不会让他过于不适的办法。

当他转过头时，他找到了答案。

只见弗朗西斯把基尔伯特按在床上，膝盖跪在他身体两侧，一只手使劲握着基尔伯特的手，另一只手在他肚子和肋骨处挠痒痒。法国人压在基尔伯特身上，脸上挂着一抹狡诈的笑容，纤长的手指在他的敏感区域游走。这使得基尔伯特发出一串压抑的咯咯笑声和尖叫，他胡乱扑腾想推开在他身上不停攻击他的人——同时不断嚷嚷着德语脏话和威胁。

“这么多年了，你还是那么怕痒~！”弗朗西斯奚弄道。

安东尼奥见此不由好笑。在荒诞的场景面前，他的眼睛发亮。他又一次被叫去帮忙，这次不是弗朗西斯，而是那个饱受折磨的人。

“安东尼奥！”基尔伯特一边笑，一边上气不接下气地大喊。他推着法国人的肩膀，却无济于事。“天——天呐，兄弟！……哈哈哈哈哈！我从来没这么说过，但是……”他爆发出一阵大笑，在床上扭来扭去。“救救我！”

噢，他会帮他的！安东尼奥咧嘴一笑，从椅子上站起来。他没有理会弗朗西斯落在他身上的询问、恳求的眼神。他一边嘎吱按着关节，一边缓缓走近。“救你？”他说着。“我很荣幸！”弗朗西斯睁大双眼注视着安东尼奥继续靠近，在震惊和背叛中张大嘴巴。弗朗西斯甚至还没来得及指责安东尼奥，后者就猛扑上床，跪在基尔伯特头侧，攥住他的两只手腕将他拉向自己。他一边朝弗朗西斯笑笑，一边按住手腕。“抓住他了。”

笑声震耳欲聋。基尔伯特在法国人身下拼命扭动挣扎，法国人的两只手在他腰侧翩飞。安东尼奥哈哈大笑，他紧紧抓着那两只胳膊，紧紧抵在床上以免被扯向前。他看见基尔伯特的眼角溢出了泪水，随后将目光转向弗朗西斯，见到他脸上带着纯粹的喜悦。啊，有这样的朋友真是太好了。安东尼奥粲然一笑，坐在那儿扬声建议：“挠他咯吱窝！咯吱窝！”他喊道。“还有肚子，肚子！屁股！试试屁股！”

每一句话都伴随着一声请求：“不，别！天呐！拜托停下！不要！”啊，当然了，这并不能阻止他们。只会让他们继续为非作歹，每一个人都在大笑。而当德国人突然大喊：“不！拜托，我要——天呐，我要尿裤子了！”时，他的朋友们终于放过了他。

几秒后，那双手停了下来。安东尼奥放下了他的手腕，又笑了几声。他咧嘴拍了拍基尔伯特的脸颊：“好了，基尔，还没那么糟吧？”

基尔伯特冷哼一声，但还带着笑意。“是，随便吧。给我下去，法国佬。”他推了下弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯被推到一边，倒在床上笑得上气不接下气。“哦，mon ami！”他朝着基尔伯特走向浴室的背影喊道。“别这样！”

基尔伯特向后瞪了一眼。“嘿，我说真的！我要小便！”随后他摔上了门。门后传来阵阵窃笑。

安东尼奥又笑了起来，抬手捋了捋头发。“天呐，我们都二十多了，还在互相挠痒痒。”他说道。

弗朗西斯瞥了一眼西班牙人，轻声笑笑。“那是友谊的象征，我亲爱的东尼。”他答道。他拍了拍他的肩膀。“如果我们不做这么幼稚的事，我反而会担心。我们聚在一起却没有笑声……这很不自然。气氛太凝重了，令人窒息。”

安东尼奥抛给他一个微笑。“倒也是……”他同意道。“我猜不管怎样，我们总是在笑的，嗯？”

法国人点头。“当然。那才是我们恶友组（Bad Touch Trio）该有的样子。”他咧起嘴。

安东尼奥哂哂一笑，翻了个白眼，忍不住低声笑了起来。“别吧，又是这个名字？”

弗朗西斯朝他眨眼。“只有这个最贴切了，不是吗？我们都想被狠狠的爱抚（touch）！”

安东尼奥笑着用手肘推了推弗朗西斯的肩膀。“不，只有你想这样。你才是这里的花蝴蝶，弗朗西斯。”

弗朗西斯难以置信地倒吸一口气。“Mon dieu！你怎么敢睁眼说瞎话！”他交叉双臂，鼻孔顶天。“让我提醒你我们在美国遇见的那个小甜妞。或者西班牙的那位惊为天人的女士！或者也许——”

安东尼奥立即打断他：“嘿，那是好久以前了！”他脸红了起来，移开了视线。“你自己说的，记得吗？几天前，在酒吧里——”

弗朗西斯点头。“嗯，就是遇到你的天使的那天。”

安东尼奥选择无视这句话。“——你说你再不像以前那样整天追求小姑娘了。我们都不这样了。该死的，基尔伯特几乎从来没这么干过。”

弗朗西斯笑了笑，蓝色眼眸看了看门口。“基尔伯特一直是个怪人。也许和他的成长环境有关，他看起来不像是个浪漫的人。”

安东尼奥摇摇头。“不，”他赞同道。“他不是。路德维希也好不到哪儿去。”

“啊，但是，”弗朗西斯使了个眼色。“路德维希找到真爱了，记得吗？”

西班牙人一边回想一边笑了起来。“是，当然记得，一个意大利人，对吗？”

弗朗西斯点头。“Oui，意大利人，他很可爱。”稍稍一顿，又向安东尼奥投去一个询问的眼神。“你还没见过他对吧？”

安东尼奥摇头。“没有，我没见过。我听你、基尔伯特和路德维希谈起过他，但我没见过他。但听起来他人很好。”

弗朗西斯真诚地、近乎骄傲地扬起一个微笑。“就是这样。那孩子有一颗与众不同的心。难怪路德维希那么迷他。路德维希是个很幸运的人。”

“好像是这样。每个人都很喜欢他！你觉得我会在德国见到他吗？”

弗朗西斯思忖片刻，目光游离。“嗯……”他开口。“我猜他会在那儿。他现在应该在路德维希家。他说……要呆三个月？”

“啊！”安东尼奥往后一靠，手指敲着膝盖。“这就是为什么他空不出时间。”

弗朗西斯肯定地点点头。“基尔伯特只是想见他弟弟。考虑到发生的事情，完全可以理解。”

安东尼奥看向别处。“我记得他确实提过……这就是为什么他消失了整整一年，对吗？”

“对。他一听到消息就跑了。我不能怪他。”弗朗西斯长叹一口气，视线飘向浴室门。“如果是我听见这么恐怖的意外，我也会这么做的。如果那发生在我妹妹身上……我立刻会飞回法国……”

他们沉默下来。这不是让人舒服的话题，沉重的话语弥漫在空气中，使二人都喘不过气来。安东尼奥吸了一口气，随后缓缓呼出，一驱散紧绷的气氛。他咧嘴一笑：“路德维希的小意大利，他叫什么名字？”他得转移话题。

弗朗西斯看着安东尼奥正要张口，但浴室的门却在此时打开，基尔伯特走出来如释重负。

“Mein Gott！”基尔伯特大声说。“你们两个差点让我膀胱爆炸了！”

二人笑了起来，弗朗西斯露出一个胜利的笑容。“如果尿在床上，你就得付清洗费了！”他答道。

基尔伯特轻手轻脚地走到床边，叹着气仰面躺下来。他瞪着身边的两个人。这是一个无声的警告，让他们不要再妄想对他的身体下手，不，他再也受不了了；安东尼奥看得出来。他将双手枕在头下，躺着伸了个懒腰。“所以，你俩刚才说什么呢？我听见我弟弟的名字了。”

安东尼奥和弗朗西斯对视一眼。安东尼奥不确定他是否该说实话。他知道提起多年前的灾难算是个禁忌。如果他这么做了，那么基尔伯特会把自己锁在浴室一整天不愿意出来。

谢天谢地，这次轮到弗朗西斯挺身而出了，他会意地笑了笑，说：“我们在说你弟弟的意大利甜心小情人！”

基尔伯特突然乐了。他眼睛发亮，笑容堪比阳光。他立即坐直，扭过去看着另外二人。“你是说费里？你们在说他还不等我一起？”他欣慰地长舒一口气，倒回床上，双手伸过头顶。“费里，伙计！这家伙超可爱！而且我发誓，我从来没见过我弟弟除了在他身边还能在哪儿笑得那么开心！噢，还有，还有！他的意大利面简直绝赞！我不喜欢吃意面，但是费里的意面！”他朝他的朋友们笑着。“我死了都忘不了！”

安东尼奥失笑。所以他的名字叫费里。哈，听起来……很活泼。很符合他听到的这些关于这家伙的描述。噢，如果他真的真的认识他的话。

他顿住了。

那个名字…听起来很熟悉……他皱起眉，嘴角微微下垂。他什么时候听过这个名字……？他的眼睛终于从含情脉脉地讨论着那位陌生的意大利人的朋友身上移开。他发誓他以前听过这个名字……皱眉思索着，绞尽脑汁地寻找答案。他试图钻进记忆深处，回忆着他几次参观意大利的经历。不可否认……并不是很多。事实上，这是他第一次来到那不勒斯。

啊，他想起来了。他许多年前确实来过一次意大利，时间不长；他只是从法国绕到前往奥地利。他们之前在意大利的一些城市停留过，包括米兰和威尼斯。威尼斯……关于那个地方…他眉头越蹙越紧，再这样下去，他的眉头就再也舒展不开了。

是的，他确实去过威尼斯。但那只是一日游行程……他不确定那儿究竟发生了什么；他想不起来了。他关于那天的记忆很模糊，而那个名字却格外引人注目。

也许只是因为那是一个很有名的城市？他有一种感觉。这和米兰突然出现在他脑海中的原因是一样的。但是为什么，当他想到米兰时，却不觉得它如此重要呢？当一只手搭到他肩上，听到他的名字时，安东尼奥的思绪顿时烟消云散。他吓得一激灵，严肃的表情立刻消失了。好奇、问询的目光遇上了另一双忧虑的眼睛。

“安东尼奥，你还好吗？”

安东尼奥从弗朗西斯看向基尔伯特。他们二人都注视着他，等待着回答。他困惑地皱起眉。“嗯……没事，我很好。怎么了？”

基尔伯特揉了揉他的肩膀。“我以为你刚才神游去了！”

弗朗西斯又盯了他一会儿，随后叹了口气，将手从西班牙人的肩膀上放下来。“我有时很担心你，安东尼奥……但如果你说你没事，我还是会相信你。”

“我不知道，兄弟。他到了这儿之后一直奇奇怪怪的。”

弗朗西斯瞥了一眼基尔伯特。“他确实有理由。你一直在为你的天使神魂颠倒。”

安东尼奥不解地看了看二人。“什么？”他说道。“你从哪儿看出来的？还有你为什么一直说 ‘我的天使’ ？”

“你一直这么叫她，天使，塞壬。”

“Ja，你都没告诉我们名字。你连男女都不告诉我们！快来，说真的。是男是女？”

安东尼奥叹气。“这和这件事没关系！我在想别的事。”

“啊，对了，你还要去拿吉他，对吗？”基尔伯特沉思道。他一边哼哼，一边揉着下巴，红眼睛瞟向窗户。“有点晚了。太阳应该很快就要落山了。你说过今天要去拿的，对吗？”

好吧。至少比回忆那些事要强。他点头：“在下山前去吧。”他尽其所能地掩饰心中对于这个话题的过分关心。他一整天都等着要离开，但这雨总下个不停……好吧，看来是不可能了。

“看起来是个合理的时间。”弗朗西斯同意。“尽管，正如基尔伯特所说，马上就要天黑了。”他看了一眼基尔伯特，之后是安东尼奥。“她有告诉过你为什么你不能今天后再去吗？我肯定她会理解的，如果……”

“不，不……”安东尼奥叹气，一只手捋过头发。“我答应了的，我得信守诺言。”

“也许吧，”弗朗西斯指出。“但你不能永远信守诺言。总会有意外，你应该最明白这一点。”

安东尼奥感到一阵悔恨夹杂着疼痛刺穿了他的胸口。他知道弗朗西斯在说什么，而且他不喜欢提起这个话题。他立刻移开目光，皱起眉头。“如果我有机会改变，我会改变的。你比任何人都知道这一点，弗朗西斯。”他平静地、几乎是带着怨恨反驳。他将目光集中在自己交叉在膝盖上的手上。“等雨停了，我就去拿吉他。我不想要任何无法兑现的承诺。就这样了。如果我保证了什么，我就一定会实现。”

尽管他对现在的谈话再无兴趣，但他能感受到弗朗西斯停留在他身上的目光。他只想回到床边的椅子上继续巴巴地盯着雨看。也许，这想法太幼稚了，但他觉得那能使自己免受胸中逐渐生长的钝痛。他一开始还能应付这场谈话。但是……他清空了这些想法。

“就为了把吉他？你不觉得你反应过度了吗？”基尔伯特说话了。

绿色的眼睛对他的朋友们眨了又眨，随后他靠在椅背上，手心贴在牛仔裤上，看着窗外。他沉默着。他知道，他没有承诺任何事。他只是同意今天去取，甚至连那都算不上。但是……他对自己做出了承诺。当他想到这里时，他的嘴唇抿成一条细线。他想见他，想多了解他，教他，教他弹吉他……他想这就是他所作的承诺，尽管他没有准确地说出这些话。

“你为的不止是吉他对不对？”

这一次是弗朗西斯的声音。安东尼奥听到这儿，肩膀僵住了。

不，不只是吉他。他今天早些时候就已经意识到了这一点，不论否认多少次，他都否认不了。这个想法只会一遍又一遍地出现。不，更像是……他总会主动回到西班牙人的脑海里。不是一个，是很多个。思考他在做什么，他怎么样，当安东尼奥突然出现在他门口时他会怎么样……他知道自己去了之后一拿到吉他就得回来。但不知怎么……那也没关系。他想离开。

这很愚蠢。所有的一切都很愚蠢。他屏住呼吸，随后从鼻孔里缓慢而沉重地呼出一口气。他知道他必须做什么。就是再也不要和他见面了。他这周末就得动身去德国。他知道。他只能在意大利留一个星期，之后就得和他的朋友一起踏上漫长的归家之路——他的终点站是西班牙。该死的，他只认识罗维诺几天。对方是谁，自己竟敢说想多见见他？

这些都太愚蠢了……

所以，他终于知道自己要说什么了……“不是这样的，”他一边说，一边挪了挪身子靠在沙发枕上。他拨了拨牛仔裤的布料。“我有分寸，我知道什么对我是最好的。我们只是……朋友。”如果他能这么称呼对方。他不能把罗维诺当做朋友；他们几乎不认识彼此。他的目光掠过弗朗西斯。“也许吧。朋友至多，熟人至少。”他究竟该怎么称呼他？他不知道？他会有机会称呼他吗？

不，他不会。他这周末就会乘飞机离开。周五，他就要去德国了。今天是周二，只剩没几天了……想到这里，他咽了口唾沫，把目光从弗朗西斯关心的眼神中移开。他知道的太多了……安东尼奥能从他的眼中看到这点。他能看到怀疑和理解。弗朗西斯总能看穿别人；他在读心这方面有着绝佳的天赋。尤其是对安东尼奥……西班牙人承认他们有段历史悠久的过去。

弗朗西斯把一只手放在安东尼奥的膝盖上，轻轻捏了一下，让他放心。“安东尼奥，我认识你很多年了。你不会认为这位 ‘天使’ 只是一个朋友吧？”他谨慎地措辞。“至少你不愿意这么想。事情远不止这样。”

真的吗？他的嘴唇名称一条线。他看着弗朗西斯，皱着眉头。那双手从他的膝盖上移开，弗朗西斯露出一个柔和的表情，他没法儿再保持着嘴部的下垂。他叹气：“不是那样的……”

“但很接近了，不是吗？”

他顿悟了。是的，没错，确实如此。不管怎么说，罗维诺很有趣。而昨晚，他可以把那归结为一时冲动，但他却不能轻易将其抛之脑后。当他意识到这一点时，他感到自己脸上的血色消失了。他动了动喉结，立即看向别处。

“你不想再受伤一次吧，对吗？”

这个问题，和他昨晚问自己的一样……他的血液冷却了，之后他几乎感到一股火在他体内燃起。记忆如潮水般涌上心头，他听见基尔伯特警告地喊了弗朗西斯的名字。他们之中至少还有一个头脑清醒。他总是小心翼翼地不去提起那些他知道会让另外二人心烦的话题。他对此一直谨慎。他知道应该避开哪些话，也知道说什么比较安全。但这……这可不是什么“安全”的。

他艰难地吞了口唾沫，搓了搓手。他的肩膀紧绷，外面能听到远处隆隆的雷声。“别说了，弗朗西斯……”他冷静地警告他。

“我只是为你着……”

“我说了别说了！”他不想大吼大叫。但说实话，这是最后一根稻草。先是承诺，现在又是这个？他过去做过一些蠢事，他完全明白这一点。但这真的有必要一次又一次的被提起吗？他从床上翻起站在地上。

“安东尼奥——”

“我和她之间发生过什么，现在都不重要了。”他打断他，狠狠地瞪着弗朗西斯，感到眼泪几乎灼伤了他的眼角。

基尔伯特沮丧地吼了一声，伸手搓了搓头发。他低声用德语嘟囔了两句，轻轻拍了拍弗朗西斯的胳膊。

“我做过一些烂事，我承认。我一遍又一遍地道歉，你知道怎么？都没有意义。因为我才是把事情搞砸的人。我违背了……那么多的承诺。我做了那么多错事。如果我能回到过去改变一切，我会的。”他发现自己正在房间里徘徊不止。他从衬衫里抽出自己的十字架，用食指和拇指摩擦着——这是他的一种镇静机制。“我撒谎，我背叛，我违背誓言，我找借口……我做了那么多——甚至没有尝试告诉自己这不是我的错。”

回忆涌起，他感到四肢都在颤抖。每一次斗争，每一滴眼泪，每一声指责……他咽下口水。“我是个很愚蠢…很愚蠢的人。但你知道吗，弗朗西斯？那些都没关系了。”他放下银十字架，让其落在胸前。“我已经改变了。你看到了，我知道基尔伯特也看到了。我努力做得更好！我知道我在做什么。”

他本不想这样。真的，他没有，但当他每次甚至只是和女人调情时，这样的对话都会出现……弗朗西斯就像老父亲照看自己的儿子一样——如果没有那么专横的话。多年来，不论他做什么都是这样。“她高兴，我也高兴。这才是最重要的。我放下了，你为什么放不下呢？”

终于，弗朗西斯垂下了目光，耷拉着肩膀，他整个人都表现出对这件事的内疚。“抱歉，mon cher ami……”他轻声道。“我不是有意让你伤心。我只是为你着想……”

安东尼奥捏了捏他的鼻梁。“弗朗西斯…已经三年了。我知道我以前是个废物。但我现在好多了，我很好，不要活在过去。”他平静地答道。“拜托了，弗朗西斯……让它过去吧。我很好。我受伤只是因为我自己愚蠢的行为。我不会重蹈覆辙的。”

房间里一片寂静，只有雨点轻敲玻璃的声音，甚至连雷声都听不到。

说真的，安东尼奥很感谢这些。他知道他伤害了弗朗西斯。同样地，弗朗西斯也伤害了他。沉默意味着他们双方都可以在已有的状态上减少对彼此的伤害。即使是现在，他也无法减轻心中的痛苦和沉重的罪恶感。现在，他是真的为斥责好友而感到愧疚。他很清楚弗朗西斯只是想帮他，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的方式向来如此。

安东尼奥向前走到床边，随后俯下身，将弗朗西斯揽过来，尽可能地给了他一个紧紧的拥抱——考虑到他的姿势。他感到一双手攀上了他的肩膀，将他拉得更近，同时把头埋进了他的肩膀。“我很抱歉，弗朗西斯，我不该吼你。我知道你是好心，”他低声说。“但我是成年人了，你也是。我会犯错，我会从中吸取教训。拜托，如果我会犯下另一个错误，那就让我犯吧。我会吸取教训的。”

弗朗西斯舒了口气，手指埋进西班牙衬衫的布料里。“好吧，我为戳你的痛处道歉……”他用同样柔和的语气回答。

“我也是……”安东尼奥松开了怀抱，朝面前的朋友笑了笑。“你是我很好的朋友，弗朗西斯。我不需要你同时还扮演一个父亲。”对方回了一个微笑，他后退了几步。

“让他走吧。”

安东尼奥很惊讶听到基尔伯特的声音。从弗朗西斯的表情来看，他不是唯一一个困惑的人。他和弗朗西斯一同看着基尔伯特。

基尔伯特看了看两人。“走吧。去拿你的吉他或者随便什么你想做的。雨停了。”一个停顿。“至少雷声停了。”

安东尼奥绽开了笑容。他也不知道为什么。

另一边，弗朗西斯看着基尔伯特，好像他长了两个脑袋似的。“你认真的？”

基尔伯特耸耸肩。“男人应该做男人该做的事，对吧？”他答道。“你看见我弟弟和费里是怎么相处的了吗？如果他看不见他可爱的小意大利人，他会抑郁死的。”

安东尼奥不耐地叹气：“我说过了，不是那……”

基尔伯特抬起一只手打断他。“我知道，我知道。不是那样的。”他说道。“但你还是喜欢那人，喜欢到在这里都想去见他。而且你这里呆不了多久？我们？你天天都对着我们看。所以去吧，出去。”即使他这么说，但他很平静。也许是前所未有的平静。

安东尼奥犹豫了一下，终于走开了几步。他转过身来，坐在床沿上，用力地将一只鞋拽到脚上，接着又去拽另一只。他能听到他们窃窃私语，却听不清说话的内容。然而，他能听到基尔伯特不时轻拍弗朗西斯的声音，还有弗朗西斯回过去的更轻微拍打声。他们当然会为此争论，在过程中，安东尼奥看见普鲁士人对法国人的瞪视。两双鞋一上脚，他就站起来，从镜台上捞起手机，揣进口袋里。

“但是安东尼奥……”

他走向门口时听到了他的名字。他犹豫了一下，回头看了一眼弗朗西斯。那人眼中又出现了慈父般担忧的神情。它看上去比他实际年龄大得多……

“如果你真的被伤到了……”弗朗西斯开口。“我们永远都会在你身边。这次记住这点，好吗？”

安东尼奥笑了笑，点点头。“当然，”他真诚地说。“谢了，伙计们。”他打开了门。“我…我晚饭前会回来的。”

TBC


End file.
